Enamorada del Plomero
by Sky-Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, Sakura estaba teniendo una aventura amorosa tres meses antes de conocer a su prometido,lo que le faltaba enamorarse de su vecino : el plomero!
1. Chapter 1

NA: Aesha, a pesar de reclamarlo en sus sueños, no es dueña del encantador Li Syaoran. Desafortunadamente, este le pertenece a CSS, que a su vez pertenece a CLAMP. De todos modos Aesha dedica esta historia a su amiga incondicional, Tasa (Ja! Pude cumplir con tu tonto desafío.)

Nota: La historia pretende ser una sátira. Además, la gramática puede ser un poco imprecisa.

Eso es todo! Disfrútenlo...:D

**Enamorada del plomero**

Regla Número Uno

_Los plomeros profesionales dejan sus avisos en el diario o en la televisión, __**NO**__ en la puerta del baño de mujeres._

_oOo_

—_¿Ya has llegado? ¿El chofer está conduciendo de manera segura? ¿El barrio parece decente?_

—Sí, sí y si! — una chica de cabello castaño exclamó exasperada al teléfono—Hermano, sólo estoy mudándome por mi cuenta. ¡Deja ya de tratarme como una niña indefensa!

—_No te estoy tratando como una niña indefensa,_ —_ respondió secamente la persona del otro lado de la línea_—_ ¡Estoy tratándote como una niña ingenua!_

Ella se mofó en voz baja, no apreciando el comentario en absoluto. Podía ser cualquier otra cosa menos ingenua. ¡Definitivamente, no era una ingenua!

_Teniendo 21 años, soy la persona más desafortunada sobre la faz de este planeta.__ Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años, así que crecí en una atmósfera rodeada de mi padre y mi hermano. Mi padre trataba de pasar tanto tiempo como pudo con nosotros mientras crecíamos, pero su trabajo demandaba una gran parte de su tiempo. Mi hermano y yo vivíamos con mi tía en los momentos en que nuestro padre no estaba en la casa. Touya se convirtió en un controlador, un sobre protector enfermizo cuando tuve edad suficiente para comprender __la diferencia__ entre los hombres y las mujeres. _

_Nunca he tenido un novio (y me pregunto quién es el culpable). No sé lo que es un primer beso, o cualquier beso con ese sentimiento en especial. No sé nada acerca de las citas, porque nunca he tenido una antes. He visto a mis amigas morir de amor por los hombres y, francamente, no quiero terminar secando mis lágrimas una tras otra con una caja de pañuelos de papel._

_Nunca he pensado en mi futuro. Mi plan de vida solía ser: graduarme de la escuela secundaria, ir a la universidad, tener una carrera decente después de la graduación, iniciar una familia propia, y luego disfrutar de mis días de retiro. De alguna manera, terminé abandonando la carrera luego de tres años de estudios y me mudé nuevamente a casa a vivir bajo el apoyo de mi familia.  
_

_Pero eso iba a cambiar pronto. A partir de hoy, yo Kinomoto Sakura empezaré a hacer algo de mi vida._

_  
¿Por qué estoy tan motivada de repente?_

_  
Bueno, ya conocen el refrán que dice, 'uno no sabe lo que se está perdiendo en su juventud hasta que te das cuenta que sólo tienes una pequeña cantidad de tiempo que queda'. No, no me enteré que tengo cáncer o algo por el estilo. Me enteré de algo mucho peor, incluso peor que la muerte misma. _

—Aquí es.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se volvió a mirar por la ventana. Abrió la puerta y se puso delante del coche, mirando el edificio que estaba delante de ella y respiró profundamente  
—Bueno, Sakura... —se dijo a sí misma. — ¡Esto es! Esta es tu nueva casa.

Nuevamente echó un vistazo al edificio, y luego se dirigió al conductor con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos, con la esperanza de que se tratara de un error. — ¿Está seguro de que este es el lugar correcto? —preguntó ella.

El hombre de mediana edad comenzó a sacar el equipaje del maletero. —Nada de lo que esperaba, ¿eh?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y miró de nuevo al edificio.

—Demasiado para un apartamento similar a un pent-house—se quejó. —Este es el precio que tengo que pagar por tratar de salir de casa sin deberle nada a nadie.

El edificio se encontraba entre una pequeña panadería a la derecha y un almacén venido abajo a su izquierda. Parecía ser bastante viejo. No era lo que uno considera "de lujo", pero superaba a algunos de los míseros lugares en los que alguna gente vivía. El barrio era casi agradable. No podría negar que esta iba a ser una aventura apasionante, sin duda alguna.  
**  
**Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró su equipaje. —Bueno, supongo que aquí es! Mejor sacar el mejor provecho de él, ¿verdad? La vida no va a mejorar si me quedo aquí parada quejándome.

El hombre se rió. —Buena suerte, muchachita.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué la gente no podía entenderlo?

Ella ya no era una niña

Estaba más que decidida a pasar la prueba que Dios le había puesto. De ninguna manera iba a volver a su casa y admitir la derrota. En un palacio de cristal o no, estaba decidida a iniciar una vida para sí misma-_por sí misma_, con sus propias manos.

— ¿Sabe lo que el primer hombre en la luna, dijo? —dijo—No hay dinero en la luna, pero tampoco hay dinero mis bolsillos.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando de pronto una voz salió de la nada. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un par de ojos de color ámbar la miraban intensamente, fascinándola a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus ojos eran como un torbellino de misterios, enigmáticos y seductores, todo al mismo tiempo. En esos pocos segundos, Sakura sintió como si estuviese atrapada en un laberinto sin fin, en busca de una salida, pero no había ninguna.

Ese sentimiento mágico era tan extraño y nuevo para ella. Tal vez, porque era la primera vez que había visto a alguien tan guapo.

—Grandioso—Gimió molestó— ¿Es que se va a quedar allí parada mirándome todo el día?

Finalmente recuperó la compostura. —H-Hoe?

—Está bloqueando mi camino—dijo molesto, y señaló el camino de entrada que _de hecho_ estaba bloqueando literalmente.

Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza. —P-Perdón.

Ella se hizo a un lado para que pasara y él gruñó poco antes de alejarse, murmurando algunas cosas para sí mismo acerca de que no podía entender a las mujeres.

_¡Felicitaciones, Sakura! Excelente forma de hacer el ridículo. _

—Hoy no es mi día—Sakura dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se volvió a buscar un taxi.

Ella no podía soportar mudarse a ese apartamento ese mismo día. Tal vez podría quedarse con Tomoyo por un tiempo. A Tomoyo y a su novio seguramente no les importaría si alguien se queda con ellos. Podrían dejar de tener relaciones sexuales durante unos días, y no los mataría del todo. De lo contrario, era probable que Sakura muriese, sin duda, si se mudaba al apartamento ese mismo día.

—Por cierto... —se sobresaltó cuando la voz del hombre _nuevamente_ se escuchó de la nada. Bueno, apareció por detrás de ella... pero lo que sea. —El primer hombre en la luna, dijo, 'Esto es un pequeño paso para un hombre pero un salto gigantesco para la humanidad'. No debería andar citando a la gente si no lo puede hacer correctamente.

Y con eso, él desapareció en el edificio. Sakura miró a la entrada, estupefacta. Luego ella se encontró estallando en un ataque de risa.

—Interesante... —Sakura tomó su equipaje y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Sakura entró en el edificio y miró levemente el vestíbulo principal, no parecía tan malo. Ella había encontrado el lugar en el periódico al azar y llamó de inmediato, porque era barato. No esperaba recibir una llamada de vuelta de parte del propietario cinco minutos más tarde, diciendo que ella ya disponía del apartamento. La persona ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre ni nada. Sólo dijo: 'Tienes el apartamento. Múdate cuando quieras, y colgó.' ¡Ja! Un pésimo propietario.

— ¿Holaaa? —gritó ella. El vestíbulo estaba prácticamente vacío.

_¿Vive alguien en este edificio?_

— ¡Ya salgo! —Alguien finalmente respondió veinte segundos más tarde.

Ella suspiró y caminó alrededor de la pequeña habitación, mirando las cosas al azar, asombrada por las telarañas que se encontraban en todos los rincones posibles. Dios santo ¿Qué clase de infierno era ese lugar?!

— ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

Miró a la persona de pie delante de ella, con la boca abierta, tratando de formar frases correctas. Pero todo lo que salió fue: —Yo... err...verá... _hubba hubba._

— ¿Perdón? — Él levantó una ceja ligeramente, obviamente, las palabras 'Hubba Hubba' no se encontraban en su diccionario.

_Oh, Dios. Si tan sólo Tomoyo estuviese aquí para ver a este hombre…esta hermosa pieza de carne._

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente a sí misma. Había estado saliendo demasiado con las chicas.

A pesar de no salvarla de esa situación, el hecho era que ella no era la culpable de su comportamiento, porque era él, el que estaba de pie allí con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Por no hablar de lo absolutamente llamativo que se veía con las gotas de agua cayendo de su pelo y corriendo por su torneado... cuerpo bronceado.

Ella _definitivamente _había visto demasiadas películas románticas con escenas en la ducha.

— Yue, ponte algo de ropa quieres? — Su mente volvió de su mundo de sueños cuando escuchó a una tercera persona hablar. Era el chico de antes. — Sólo porque eres el propietario del edificio, no significa que puedas andar así por el mundo.

El hombre de pelo color plata – _Esperen ese color de pelo podía ser de verdad_? —, gruñó y murmuró algo en voz baja antes de desaparecer en una habitación de la izquierda.

— Si quieres demandarlo por cualquier futuro trauma emocional, los formularios están en la mesa— dijo el joven con ojos de color ámbar.

— Espera…_él _es el propietario? — Sakura preguntó.

— Si Que yo sepa— respondió antes de marcharse.

¿Qué es lo que sucede con los hombres? ¿Es que acaso es _mucho esfuerzo_ decir algo antes de irse? ¿Qué pasó con el viejo 'Que tengas un buen día' o 'Bienvenida al vecindario'? Incluso un 'Que estés bien'era aceptable.

El hombre llamado Yue finalmente regresó a los pocos minutos. Esta vez, tenía ropa. Ropa normal.

— Lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha cuando vino—, comenzó diciendo. —Usted debe ser la chica con la que hable por teléfono.

—Sí.

Se acercó a la mesa del vestíbulo y sacó una llave de uno de los cajones. — Aquí está la llave. Le Mostraré su apartamento y luego le voy a explicar algunas cosas. — Le lanzó las llaves y la acompañó hacia una puerta que daba a la escalera. —Mi nombre es Yue.

—Yue-san, ¿por qué estamos subiendo por las escaleras? — Sakura preguntó.

—El ascensor se ha roto la semana pasada.

— ¿Ha intentado llamar al mantenimiento?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —El tipo dijo que estaba demasiado cansado para arreglarlo.

_Demasiado cansado. _

_¿Qué tipo de persona de mantenimiento dice estar cansado para trabajar?_

—Y yo estoy demasiado cansado para patearle el culo.

_No puedo creer que voy a tener que subir todos los días por esta escalera hasta que esta gente se digne a trabajar…_

—Por cierto, en qué piso esta el apartamento? —Sakura preguntó.

—Noveno piso. Hay un total de doce pisos con cuatro apartamentos por piso.

_¿Es esto una maldita broma!? _

— ¿No se cansan los ancianos de subir las escaleras todos los días?

—Hay alrededor de cuarenta inquilinos de este edificio, que van desde 18 a 30 años de edad. Son todas mujeres, a excepción de uno.

Ella comenzó a sudar.

— Así que usted y el chico de antes son los únicos hombres aquí?

— Así es.

_Dios mío, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este lugar... ___

_Viven en un edificio con cuarenta y tantas mujeres que se mueren por estos hombres. Esto va a ser un infierno._

Después de subir un tramo de escaleras tras otro, Sakura ya no podía sentir sus piernas. Estaba tan adolorida y entumecida que no podía dar un paso más, apenas podía respirar al subir todo eso. Pero sabía que no debía parar a descansar.

— ¿Estás bien?— Ella sabía que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

—Sí, — dijo en entre respiraciones. — ¿Cuántos pisos faltan?

— Ya estamos en el noveno piso. — Sakura no podía estar más feliz de oír eso. —Su apartamento se encuentra en el pasillo. — Yue continuó liderando el camino. — Apartamento 203 está junto al numero 4.

—Espere, ¿por qué el 203 está al lado de 4?

—Yo sólo soy el propietario. ¿Esperan que sepa _todo_ lo que ocurre aquí? — empezó a gritar. — Tal vez el 4 quiere estar al lado del 203. ¿Todo tiene que tener sentido para ustedes? ¿Que no pueden estar satisfechos con lo que saben? Es siempre la lógica. ¿Por qué esto?, ¿por qué lo otro? ¿Que es lo que le pasa a la gente?

—Está bien, ¡Dios! Yo sólo preguntaba. 

_A__ las pruebas me remito_

_Es guapísimo, pero es un chiflado. _

—Yo sólo alquilo un lugar para vivir. Si necesita arreglar algo o si necesita comprar lo que sea, es su propio problema. — continuó. —La renta mensual incluye electricidad y agua. Para pagar el alquiler al final de cada mes, tú vienes a mí, no yo a ti. Si no recibo un cheque o dinero en efectivo en mi escritorio en el día de pago, Voy a patear tu trasero y quedas fuera. ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Yue miró el equipaje en sus manos.

Sakura bufó en su cabeza.

_Maravilloso. Me deja subir nueve pisos por escalera cargándolas y luego me pregunta si necesito ayuda. _

—Yo me las arreglaré para caminar seis pasos más— dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras dejaba caer una maleta en el suelo, y trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura con su mano libre.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró. Dejó su equipaje en el suelo y observó el tan esperado apartamento. Sakura no pudo evitar tener una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. No era de extrañar que el apartamento fuera tan barato como sucio. El techo estaba prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos, la pintura estaba desprendida en todas partes, los ácaros y dios sabe qué otras criaturas vivían en el lugar, y los muebles parecían que pertenecían a la era Mesozoica. Por no hablar del olor a moho que había en el aire.

—Un lugar muy agradable, ¿no? — Sakura no sabía si estaba siendo gracioso o sarcástico, porque no podría hablar en serio.

Se acercó, pasó el dedo índice sobre la parte superior de la mesada, sorprendida de ver cuántas capas de tierra había recogido en un solo segundo. La joven se horrorizó y cuando trató de moverse, su zapato estaba pegado a algún tipo de sustancia gomosa en el suelo.  
_  
__¡Esto es una broma! Definitivamente._

—No vive nadie más en este piso, así que si necesitas ayuda, sólo pregúntale al muchacho del apartamento 205— dijo Yue.

Sakura casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. — Espera…dijiste muchacho?

— El muchacho que conociste antes. — Yue trató de ocultar la molestia en su voz.

— ¿El vive en este piso? — Sakura preguntó de nuevo.

—Si tratas de violarlo y sales herida en el proceso, yo no soy responsable por cualquier cargo que haga su familia.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. — ¿Por qué trataría yo de violarlo a el?! Para tu información, él podría tratar de violarme a mí.

El hombre de plateado se echó a reír a carcajadas. Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, se alejó después de murmurar _'Ya querrías'_.

_¿Qué quiso decir con " Ya querrías'?! _

zZz  
— Que el conserje te dijo_ ¿ qué_? — la joven en la otra línea gritó en voz alta antes de morirse de risa. 

— Sí, el muy desgraciado! — Sakura gritó de nuevo, indignada por el comentario de antes. — ¿Puedes creer que le diga eso a un inquilino? 

La otra chica se detuvo un poco. — Hm... ¿Es guapo? 

— ¿Cuál de ellos? 

— Así que ambos están buenos 

— ¿Por qué crees que dos hombres pueden atraer a tantas mujeres en este edificio? 

Su amiga se rió. — Esto va a ser muy interesante, ne? 

Sakura rodó los ojos. — No te preocupes por eso. Dime que dijo Eriol sobre conseguirme un trabajo como su secretaria? 

— No va a funcionar. 

— ¿Por qué no?" 

— Él dijo que no te debía enviar para espiarlo. 

Sakura gimió. — Pero necesito un trabajo! 

— Me dijo que te ayudaremos a encontrar uno. — Sakura se relajó un poco. — ¿Así que lo del compromiso era enserio? 

— ¿Tenias que recordarmelo?"_  
_

Dejó que Tomoyo sacara el tema que quería olvidar durante todo el mes.

Suficiente malo era que no iba tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero lo peor era que su padre decidió darle la terrible noticia el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué era peor que descubrir que no iba recibir un coche después de años de pedir uno? Enterarse de que estaba prometida al nacer a un chico, a quien nunca había conocido ni siquiera había oído hablar.

Eso era peor que la muerte.

— ¿Sabes algo acerca de tu misterioso futuro marido?

Sakura suspiró en el teléfono. —Sé que mi papá y su papá eran muy buenos amigos, y que nos comprometieron al nacer. También sé que él ha vivido en Estados Unidos la mayor parte de su vida. Se graduó de la Ivy League. Nos íbamos conocer cuando cumplí 18, pero la otra parte solicitó esperar hasta que se tenga una carrera estable "

—Y…descripciones físicas?

—Nakuru lo describió como un ratón de biblioteca de pelo negro. — Sakura arrugó la nariz con sólo repetir esas palabras.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír. —Te lo dije, Sakura. Deberías haber tenido citas cuando tuviste oportunidad. Ahora estas atada al Sr. Comelibros.

—Para ya! Tomoyo. — puso mala cara, dándose cuenta de lo arrepentida que estaba.

¿Era esto lo que la gente llama "vivir la vida al máximo y sin culpas?

—También oí un día a Touya y Nakuru hablando de un tipo llamado Koji cuando caminaba por su habitación— dijo Sakura. —Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que su nombre es Koji.

—Koji...?

Sakura exhalo. —Voy a casarme con un mocoso estadounidense.

—Mocoso estadounidense?

—Ya sabes, cómo los chicos en tu trabajo— Sakura exclamó.

—Sakura! — Tomoyo tosió antes de volver reír. —Los chicos de mi trabajo son Franceses, cariño!

Sakura rodó los ojos. — ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Oye me tengo que ir, Eriol acaba de llegar casa. — Sakura suspiró. Quien dijo que la amistad entre las amigas era más fuerte que todo? Al parecer, no era más fuerte que el sexo.

—Bien, bien—dijo irritada. — Ve a tener sexo desenfrenado con el.

—Sakura! — la otra chica se echó a reír— Eriol y yo no tenemos sexo desenfrenado!.

—¿Estás segura de eso, querida?

Sakura escuchó una voz a lo lejos seguida por un grito de su amiga, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue... bueno, _nada._

Apagó el teléfono y lo tiró en el sofá.

Sakura se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si Tomoyo y Eriol no se hubieran conocido. No quería que la malentendieran porque estaba feliz por Tomoyo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía excluida de la vida de su amiga.

Hacía unos pocos años, la vida de Daidouji Tomoyo giraba en torno a Sakura. Las niñas pasaban cada segundo y hacían todo juntas. Pero desde que el Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa entró en escena, Tomoyo estaba tan absorta en su romance que se frecuentaban menos. Claro, hablaban por teléfono todos los días durante unas cinco o seis horas, pero esto no era suficiente para Sakura. Sakura necesitaba a su mejor amiga a su disposición las veinticuatro horas, no todas las horas en las que no tenía sexo con su novio.

Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga y prima también.

Pero en cierto modo, Sakura sentía envidia de ella.

Quería saber lo que era estar en una relación, convertirse en una verdadera mujer. No sólo crecer y tener más años sino convertirse en una mujer _real,_ pasar por todo el proceso. Aunque ella no quería vivir esa experiencia con cualquiera.

Ella quería vivirlo con esa persona especial, el hombre de sus sueños, su compañero del alma, su príncipe azul, su caballero de brillante armadura, etc...

_Oye, Sakura, deja de soñar y pon los pies en la tierra._

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. 

zZz

Sakura golpeó con la mano en la parte superior de la alarma del reloj y llena de frustración lo tiró contra la pared.

— Odio este lugar! -gritó

No pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, pensaba que tendría una buena noche, por ser la primera, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los ruidos de una gotera. Al principio pensó que era sólo su imaginación hasta que siguieron ocurriendo, cada vez más y más fuerte. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y buscó la fuente de su frustración. Le tomó cerca de una hora darse cuenta de que los ruidos venían de del fregadero de la cocina. El agua se filtraba por la tubería.

¿Cómo diablos podía escuchar los ruidos de la gotera desde la habitación? Dios sabe cómo, pero los oía, hasta la mínima gota de agua.

Estimaba que la fuga debía de ser una gota por segundo, así que eran 60 gotas de agua que se perdían en un minuto, calculando que cerca de 3600 gotas por cada hora, en total había perdido 21.600 gotas de agua toda la noche!

—Un momento... — Se levanto de la cama de inmediato, —Yo no tengo que pagar la factura del agua! —Exclamó con entusiasmo y volvió a caer en su cómoda cama, tapándose con la sábana la cabeza y decidida a quedarse dormida, ignorando el problema del agua por completo. Le dejaría el problema del agua al guapo y loco conserje.

— ¿Y si el mundo se queda sin agua por mi culpa? — Sakura se preguntó.

Es imposible que suceda, pero_ podría _suceder, el mundo se está quedando sin agua debido a una fuga. Era una posibilidad, no importaban las pocas probabilidades que habían (probablemente una de un mega-trillón de billones de millones de dólares).

Sakura se arrastró de la cama. Cogió algo de ropa de su armario y se metió en la ducha con la esperanza de que sería un maravilloso día, a pesar de que sabía que no debía esperar nada bueno mientras viviera en ese edificio de locos. Ni hablar de que debía salir a buscar un trabajo, ya que _alguien_ se negó a darle un trabajo como secretaria.

_Mierda_. Odiaba Eriol.

Después ducharse, Sakura bajó al vestíbulo principal para hablar con Yue sobre el problema de la perdida. Por supuesto, tenía que bajar nueve pisos por escaleras. En el momento en que llegó a la mesa principal, tuvo que aferrarse a ella para no caerse. 

—No es aconsejable usar zapatos de tacón, si vas a subir y bajar las escaleras—comentó el hombre burlándose por lo bajo. — ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

—El fregadero de la cocina tiene una perdida— Sakura dijo.

Yue arqueó una ceja, como diciendo '¿qué quieres que haga?

—Llama a un plomero— dijo, tratando de contenerse de decir "¡Inútil!" en su cara. —Búscalo en el periódico, mira la televisión o ve por los alrededores y lee los avisos.

—Déjame adivinar... —dijo Sakura. —... ¿esto lo tengo que pagar yo?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Sakura gimió.

_O...podría no arreglar la perdida y finalmente él tendría que pagar la factura porque esta se iría por las nubes._Sakura pensó con malicia. _Sí, voy a hacer eso!_

— Te voy a poner de patitas en la calle si no se soluciona la pérdida— Yue dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro.

A Sakura le gustaba más cuando no sonreía, era mucho mejor verlo con el ceño fruncido que sonriendo.

—Si quieres contratar a alguien por poco dinero, hay un anuncio en la puerta del baño de mujeres. —Yue señaló hacia donde estaban los baños de la planta baja.

— ¿Quién pone un anuncio en la puerta del baño de mujeres?—preguntó Sakura.

—Al parecer este tipo —respondió Yue. —No te preocupes, el arregla todo lo que se descompone en este barrio.

—La pregunta importante aquí es: ¿Que tan barato es él?—dijo Sakura. —Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—El más barato de los baratos.

—Gracias—. Sakura caminaba en la dirección que le había señalado anteriormente.

Pasó una puerta y se encontró mirando a otras dos puertas, una que decía Hombres y lo que quedaba del otro que decía "ujeres" ni siquiera quiso saber qué había pasado con la M...

_Oh, dios mío… __  
_  
Leyó el aviso brevemente: 

Problemas con las tuberías? Aire acondicionado? Calefacción? y todo lo demás -  
El mejor servicio garantizado al menor precio.  
Tome el teléfono ahora y llame al 555-4636!  
No se olvide Li Syaoran es _su_ hombre.

Con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente sacó su teléfono, y marcó el número del papel. Sostuvo el teléfono a sus oídos, y se apoyó contra la pared con una mirada aburrida, esperando a que la persona en la otra línea respondiera.

— ¿Hola? — la persona en la otra línea respondió adormecida luego del quinto timbre.

— ¿Es usted... um-— Sakura volvió a mirar el folleto, —Li-Syaoran?

—Sí—, respondió él. — ¿Qué necesita?

Sakura supuso que se acababa de despertar aunque tuvo que admitir que su voz sonaba muy atractiva.

—Tengo una pequeña fuga— dijo.

— ¿Qué tan pequeña?

—Pequeña pero muy molesta.

Sakura escuchó ruidos en la otra línea, y luego un largo silencio. Se preguntó si se había quedado dormido en el teléfono.

— ¿Dirección? —Su voz se escuchó a los pocos segundos.

— Av. Parque Numero 23.

—Número de habitación?

—203.

— ¿Nombre?

—Sakura Kinomoto—. Se escuchó un ruido sordo en la línea. — ¿Hola? ¿Está ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Nadie contestó, y la otra línea colgó.

Era oficial, se había quedado dormido en el teléfono. Sakura volvió a salir al vestíbulo. —Yue, tu hombre colgó.

— Tiende a colgar el teléfono a los clientes. — Yue se rió. —Va a venir y reparar la fuga.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

Sakura suspiró.

— Bueno parece que no voy a salir hoy— dijo.

Se agachó para recoger sus tacones y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

zZz

_Dios santo…donde está el plomero!?_

Sakura estaba inquieta y frustrada. Había esperado toda la mañana a que el plomero apareciera, pero nunca se presentó. Lo había llamado a las siete de la mañana y eran las tres de la tarde y el tipo no se había dignado en aparecer. ¿Qué tan ocupado puede estar un plomero?

Tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y digito rápidamente su número mientras maldecía en voz baja.

— ¿Diga?

Sakura volvió a recobrar energías. — ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Le deje 50 mensajes en las ultimas…—hizo para mirar el reloj, —dos…cinco…SIETE horas! Lo llame hace siete horas! ¿Dónde está?

—En la puerta de su apartamento

El timbre sonó.

Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y casi deja caer el teléfono cunado vio quien estaba en el pasillo. — _TU _ere_s_ el plomero?

—Estuve…umm…ocupado toda la mañana— dijo el joven de pelo castaño rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente. — ¿Qué necesita que repare?

—La pérdida.

—Ah, en la llave, cierto?

Sakura se hizo a un costado para dejarlo entrar. — Si, la llave de la cocina. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche por ese molesto ruido.

El joven, Li Syaoran sonrió—Hay que tener un buen par de orejas para escuchar el goteo.

Sakura se quedo dura ante el comentario, no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto. Pensándolo bien, nunca había escuchado a alguien alagar las orejas de otra persona…

Entonces que eran "un buen par de orejas"? Un oído agudo u orejas como Dumbo?

Decidió dejar de dar vueltas sobre el asunto y se concentro en el hombre.

—Tiene razón…es un pequeña fuga—dijo él agachándose en el piso para echar un vistazo a la tubería.

Lo primero que notó Sakura fue su hermoso trasero.

_Okay,Sakura…respira. Compórtate! El está aquí para reparar la fuga así puedes dormir. Espera…no vive al otro lado del pasillo?_

Oh, rayos.

—Lo arreglaré en cinco segundos—dijo impresionándola.

— ¿De veras?

_Wow, debe ser un plomero realmente bueno._

Saco rápidamente un rollo de cinta para parches de su bolso y la enrolló alrededor del agujero donde se encontraba la perdida. Luego tomo una ensaladera que estaba en la mesada y la puso donde caía el agua.

—Listo! — exclamo, se levanto y luego golpeo sus manos juntas como si hubiese terminado de hacer algo agotador y difícil.

Sakura pestañó — _¿Ya terminó?_

—Si, le dije que terminaría en cinco segundos— y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Dios…santo—Sakura…

—Ah por cierto….bienvenida al edificio—se dio la vuelta en la puerta con una inexplicable sonrisa en su rostro—Estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien como vecinos. Si necesitas reparar algo solo llámame o búscame del otro lado del pasillo. Por el servicio de hoy solo te cobrare a mitad de precio. Adjuntaré la boleta en la correspondencia. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que reparar el elevador antes que Yue me mate.

Sakura trago duro, todavía anonadada por sus _"habilidades como plomero_"

Nota mental: _**NO USAR**__ el elevador._

_**:**__ Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi leerlo y mucho mas traducirlo. Es mi primera traducción y la verdad estoy muy ansiosa por que lo lean.  
Gracias a mi correctora Kaze (gracias amigaa)  
El segundo capitulo está en proceso de traducción asi que supongo que lo terminaré esta semana o la otra.  
Gracias por leer _


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Aesha, a pesar de reclamarlo en sus sueños, no es dueña del encantador Li Syaoran. Desafortunadamente, este le pertenece a CSS, que a su vez pertenece a CLAMP. De todos modos Aesha dedica esta historia a su amiga incondicional, Tasa (Ja! Pude cumplir con tu tonto desafío.)

Nota: La historia pretende ser una sátira. Además, la gramática puede ser un poco imprecisa.

Eso es todo! Disfrútenlo...:D

**Enamorada del plomero**

Regla Número Dos:

_Quizás puedas entrar al apartamento de una chica sin invitación, y hasta darle unas nalgadas pero NO TOQUES LA LECHE._

_oOo_

— Te_ dije_ que me llamaras.

Sakura dirigió la mirada al piso, tratando de disipar el enojo de su cara. Sólo a su hermano se le ocurriría volar desde China a Japón en un sólo día porque su hermana se había olvidado de llamarlo. Bueno, _de hecho_, no _quiso_ llamarlo. Pero su hermano no tenía porque saber esto.

—¡Algo malo podría haberte pasado!

Sakura puso lo ojos en blanco — ¿Has dejado a tu esposa en medio de tu segunda _luna de miel _para venir aquí y sermonearme?

Touya se congeló ante sus palabras, como si estuviese tratando de asimilar todo en su cabeza. —Esposa… segunda luna de miel… ¡Oh! ¡Maldición, Nakuru!

—¿Te has _olvidado _de Nakuru?

—No me he _olvidado_ de ella—respondió Touya en su defensa— Sólo que no tuve oportunidad de decirle que volaría hasta aquí.

—Ahá, claro—Sakura puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. —Sabes que se va a enfadar.

El celular de Touya comenzó a sonar, como si Sakura hubiese maldecido la suerte de su hermano. Touya rápidamente le lanzó el teléfono y dulcemente le dirigió un gesto amenazador.

Sakura suspiró y presionó el botón de responder, preparándose para lo peor.

—Kinomoto Touya, será mejor que me digas que tu trasero se encuentra en China ¡o_ te mataré_! — dijo furiosamente la voz al otro lado de la línea, haciendo énfasis en _te mataré_.

Sakura tragó con dificultad. —Hola, hermanita.

—¿Sakura? —su cuñada respiró con suavidad, signo de que se había calmado un poco. —¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Touya? ¿En dónde diablos se encuentra ese bastardo?

—Mi hermano está algo ocupado en este momento—dijo Sakura.

—Bien, pues le dices que ponga su ocupado trasero en un avión y venga hasta aquí así puedo pateárselo.

Sakura sudó.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le susurró a su hermano.

—¡Lo que sea! —le respondió él en voz baja.

Sakura cortó la comunicación y miro a Touya inocentemente. — ¿Qué? Tú dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiese.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ¡_perdón _por querer ayudar!

Touya se levantó de su asiento gruñendo. — ¿Quieres ir por un café?

—¿Invitas tú?— preguntó Sakura asombrada por la invitación de su hermano.

El joven largó una carcajada. —Eso quisieras monstruo. —Sakura suspiró. Lo _sabía, _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Tú pagas.

—Está bien, está bien.

—¡En marcha entonces!

Sakura tomó su abrigo maldiciendo a su hermano por dentro. —Pero te advierto, estoy ahorrado dinero así que sólo será una taza de café.

—¡Maldita tacaña!

Sakura salió y cerró la puerta. — ¡Vete al demonio!

—Qué modales monstruo.

—Ya basta. ¿Quieres o no el café?

zZz

_Nota mental: Nunca más invitar un café a Touya._

Sakura suspiró mientras, a regañadientes, le entregaba a la cajera tres billetes de veinte dólares, expresando con su rostro que no deseaba pagar esa cantidad de dinero. —¿Está usted segura que son $59.40? —Le volvió a preguntar a la cajera.

La pelinegra la miró enojada. —¡Si! —Respondió irritada. —Cuando usted se fue al baño el joven ordeno 20 cafés más para llevar.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Touya le había hecho tirar sesenta dólares a la basura, ¡ese cretino!

—Oiga señorita, ¿podría tan sólo pagar de una vez? —La joven miró a Sakura como diciendo 'váyanse ya'. —No tengo la culpa por este tipo de problemas.

Sakura sintió temblar su labio superior.

—No tengo todo el día—dijo la chica. —Sólo deme el dinero y váyase.

Sakura golpeó la mesada con el dinero. —¡Y guárdese el cambio! —Le gritó a la pelinegra antes de agarrar su cartera y salir estrepitósamente del local dejando una nube de polvo tras ella. —Al diabl...

Sakura dejó escapar su frustración fuera del local. Se dio media vuelta, volvió a entrar a la cafetería y caminó hacia la cajera. —Cambié de idea.

Agarró el cambio y salió rápidamente del negocio. No volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar mientras esa cajera maleducada trabajara allí.

Esta era sin duda alguna, una de las peores mañanas de toda su vida... Sakura buscó en su cartera y rápidamente sacó su teléfono. Empezó a presionar unos números, literalmente _presionando _algunos números.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, espero que te atropelle un camión! —gritó cuando la persona de la otra línea atendió.

— ¿Quién es?

Enseguida Sakura se tapó la boca. —Espere… creí que este era el numero de mi hermano.

—Evidentemente, yo _no_ soy su hermano y usted ha llamado al número incorrecto. — remarcó sarcásticamente el joven del otro lado de la línea.

—Je, je… disculpe. —su cara se volvió roja de la vergüenza y luego algo se le vino a la cabeza._ Esa voz…_—¿_Li Syaoran?_

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado. —¿…Sakura?

Inmediatamente Sakura colgó y sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su palpitante corazón. _Oh dios mío, eso fue muy embarazoso._

Volvió a abrir el teléfono para chequear la reciente llamada saliente, 555-4636. _Entonces ¿cuál era el teléfono de Touya?_ Chequeó la lista de contactos… 555-4635. _Genial. Tan sólo un número._

¡Momento! Él recuerda mi nombre. _¡Recuerda mi nombre!_

¿Por qué estaba tan alegre? No era como si se hubiese sacado la lotería o algo por el estilo. Diablos, al menos ganarse la lotería le hubiera _servido _de algo. Sakura casi salta cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Necesitaba cambiar el vibrado por el tono definitivamente. — Moshi, moshi. —contestó.

—Sakura, ¡buenas noticias!

Enseguida alejó el móvil de sus oídos. —Tomoyo, no tienes que gritar de ese modo a estas horas de la mañana.

La otra joven se rió por lo bajo. —Eriol conoce a alguien que está buscando una secretaria.

—¿De veras? —Sakura preguntó alegre. —¿En qué empresa?

—Dijo que te lo presentaría hoy. —Tomoyo siguió. —Pienso que la paga es buena.

—¿Estás segura?

Realmente no tenía la opción de decidir para quién trabajar. Después de todo, ¿qué idiota la querría como secretaria sin tener un título? Sin mencionar sus malas experiencias laborales. Sakura concluyó en que la persona que iba a contratarla estaba loca o estaba un poco desesperada por una secretaria.

Okay, no la malentiendan. Sería la mejor secretaria, si obviamos su pequeño mal carácter, su impaciencia y su despiste. Ya había tratado de trabajar como secretaria en el pasado pero acabó siendo despedida en una o dos oportunidades… quizás tres. La primera vez fue despedida por quedarse dormida mientras su jefe estaba dando un discurso. Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio cuando la escucharon roncar. Luego sin ningún reparo se paró y comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente y felicitando a su jefe por el espléndido discurso que había dado. Desafortunadamente se había olvidado que estaba en un funeral.

Su segundo jefe no fue ni la mitad de malo. Era gentil, un hombre de mediana edad que era bueno con sus empleados y además le pagaba un buen salario. Si tan sólo Sakura hubiera entendido las palabras que decía. Era como si hablara en otro idioma. No comprendía como hacia todo el mundo para entenderlo y no decir '¿Qué?'

Ahora sí, su último jefe fue espantoso. Era un hombre de palabras muy obscenas. Criticaba todo lo que ella hacía y la obligaba a reescribir el mismo informe una y otra vez más de cien veces antes de aprobarlo. Un día, le ordenó llevarlo a ver a su madre que vivía a varios kilómetros. ¿Qué pensaba que era ella? ¿Su chofer? Pero no tenía otra elección más que llevarlo. Cuando ella conducía, él no hacía más que criticar sus habilidades de manejo. Luego, de la nada, le gritó 'Cerdo estúpido' y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sakura comenzó a insultarlo. Sucedió que en realidad _sí_ había un cerdo, que de milagro no atropelló. Pero al día siguiente, fue despedida por decirle groserías a su jefe.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar—dijo Tomoyo. —No olvides reunirte con Eriol en el restaurant Royale, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias. — Sakura le sonrió al teléfono.

Esperaba que su nuevo jefe no fuera tan difícil de llevar. Solo pedía un trabajo estable por un tiempo hasta que pudiera conseguir algo mejor. Tenía una renta que pagar, ropa que comprar y si ganaba el dinero suficiente, quién sabe, quizás podría contratar a alguien para asesinar a su querido prometido.

Sakura sonrió ante la idea. _Hermoso... pensó. Simplemente hermoso. _

zZz

—Sakura!

Sakura dirigió su cabeza hacia la dirección desde donde provenía la voz, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad en su mirada.

_Hiragizawa Eriol._

Cómo detestaba a ese hombre. Incluso siendo el novio de su mejor amiga… le había _robado _a su mejor amiga para ser exactos, él y Sakura no podían llevarse bien.

—Eriol! —Sakura respondió como si estuviese feliz de verlo. —¿Cómo has estado?

Se dieron un cálido abrazo. —Bien. Y ¿cómo va tu vida? ¿Qué se siente vivir por tu cuenta?

—Bien, ya sabes…—Sakura sonrió.

Se sentía fatal estando sentada frente a él. Eriol y Sakura eran… _conocidos,_ simples conocidos a los ojos de los demás. No eran amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos. Simplemente eran dos personas que se conocían y cuando podían aprovechaban esa ventaja. Eran como dos socios, como en los negocios.

Sakura no estaba del todo segura de por qué Eriol no le simpatizaba. No era un _mal _tipo. Tenía que admitirlo, era el mejor partido para su amiga.

—¿Dónde...? —Sakura preguntó mientras recorría con la vista el restaurant.

—En el baño.

—Ah…—Sakura asintió. —Háblame de él, cuéntame ¿a qué se dedica?

—Er… bueno, cómo podría explicarlo…—Sakura lo miraba mientras el joven de cabello oscuro jugaba nervioso con sus anteojos. —Es un viejo amigo mío, pero no nos hemos visto por muchos años. Me lo encontré hace pocos días y me preguntó si conocía alguien recomendable para él… ¿comprendes?

—No, —dijo ella—no entiendo.

—Cuando él me preguntó recordé que estabas buscando trabajo como secretaria y…

—¿Entonces me recomendaste?

—Mira, ahí viene.

Sakura suspiró y tomó su refresco, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar. Estaba tomando su agua tranquilamente cuando vió quién se sentaba a su lado. El agua se esparció por todos lados. — ¿¡TU!?

—¿Se conocen ustedes dos? —Eriol miró a Sakura y luego a Syaoran.

—Podría decirse que somos buenos vecinos. —dijo Syaoran guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

Sakura apenas blanqueó sus ojos. _Genial. Voy a trabajar para un mujeriego._

—Entonces esto será aun más sencillo. —Eriol se relajó. — Estaba preocupado porque ustedes se comieran vivos el uno al otro.

¿Era ella o estaba haciendo calor? Sakura se abanicaba con su mano mientras alcanzaba su bebida.

—No lo sé… quizás sí, se ve apetitosa después de todo. —Y como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes para matarla, _se pasó_ la punta de la lengua por el labio superior.

Ella escupió una vez más el agua sobre la mesa, tosiendo hasta que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—Sakura, ¿puedes retener algo en tu boca aunque sea por un segundo? —resopló Eriol.

—¿O necesitas ayuda?

Sakura lo congeló con la mirada antes de dirigirse disgustada a Eriol. —¿Quieres que yo trabaje para él? ¿Estás completamente loco?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Es un buen chico. —dijo el malvado demonio de cuatro ojos.

—¡Es capaz de abusar de mi!

Syaoran divertido levantó una ceja y luego se rió. Toda la gente del restaurant los estaba observando.

Eriol trató de calmarse. —Syaoran no va a abusar de ti…—hizo una pausa para mirar al otro chico, —¿…verdad Syaoran?

—Quizás sí. —respondió sonriendo el castaño.

—No estás ayudando amigo. —Eriol lo regañó —Sakura, él no va a abusar de ti.

Sakura miró cautelosamente al otro chico de arriba a abajo. —Hmph.

—¿Qué piensas? Tú necesitas un empleo y yo necesito una secretaria.

—¿Pero no eres un plomero…?—Sakura no quería sonar despectiva con respecto a su ocupación. —¿Por qué necesitas una secretaria?

—La plomería es una de mis tantas ocupaciones, —le explicó claramente. —necesito alguien que limpie mi apartamento, cocine, pague la renta, lave mi…

Sakura puso sus manos frente a él antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. —Suena a que necesitas una esposa y no una secretaria.

—¿No estás interesada por el empleo? —Había algo oculto en su voz. —Esposa o secretaria, da igual.

—No voy a limpiar tu apartamento, ni cocinarte y mucho menos lavar tus cosas.

—¿Qué tal si te contrato como secretaria y además te pago extra por hacer todas esas cosas? —Syaoran prosiguió. —Estoy dispuesto a pagarte el mismo monto que tus anteriores jefes.

Al escuchar esto el cerebro de Sakura hizo 'Ka-Ching! Ka-Ching!' mientras el signo de dinero aparecía en sus ojos. —Señor Li Syaoran acaba de encontrar usted a su nueva secretaria.

Eriol se aguantó la risa.

_Momento. Si él necesitara alguien que limpiase y lavase ¿por qué no contrataba una mucama? ¿Para qué necesitaba él una secretaria? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Planea abusar de mi!_

—Pero con una condición. —dijo Sakura.

—¿Una condición? —ambos, Syaoran y Eriol tenían la misma expresión.

Sakura asintió. —Quiero tener un contrato firmado, en caso que… ya sabes.

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco. —No voy a abusar de ti.

—Tus palabras son tan confiables como las de Eriol.

—¿Qué estas _queriendo_ decir con eso? — Eriol la fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, nada. —ella sonrió. —Entonces ¿aceptas?

—Está bien, como sea.

—Te haré saber cuando tenga el contrato establecido.

—Está bien. —dijo Syaoran.

Sakura extendió su mano hacia él. —Encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y seré la mejor secretaria que hayas tenido.

Syaoran sonrió divertido. —Por favor llámame Syaoran… _Sakura._ —Tomó su mano y la besó gentilmente. —Estoy seguro de que serás _la mejor._

_Maldición._

Sakura maldijo su actitud provocadora. ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan _provocador?_

zZz

Sakura suspiró molesta mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo en la otra línea. —¿De veras dijo eso? ¡Tengo que preguntarle a Eriol cuando llegue a casa!

—Tomoyo, creo que cometí un error poniéndome en la boca del lobo. —Sakura se quejó, apoyándose perezosamente en el mostrador con una lapicera en la mano y un trozo de papel delante de ella.

—¿Está bueno verdad?

—Si…

—KAWAII!! ¡Mi pequeña Sakura finalmente tendrá chance de estar cerca de un joven apuesto!

Sakura rodó sus ojos. —No voy a _estar _con él, voy a _trabajar _para él. Además, estoy comprometida…. ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es cierto…

—De todos modos él me va a pagar bien. — dijo mientras jugaba con la lapicera en sus manos.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente la hoja de papel delante de ella y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Era demasiado agotador y molesto.

—Hey, Tomoyo, él está aquí. Te llamo más tarde. —dijo Sakura cuando escuchó el timbre. Puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta, saludando a un par de ojos ámbar.

—¿Me necesitabas?

—Ya he terminado con el contrato.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sip! — Sakura exclamó con entusiasmo y luego le mostró el trozo de papel.

Syaoran miró el papel, y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura desconcertado antes de reírse por lo bajo. —¡No pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Veamos…—Comenzó a leer la hoja.

**Contrato de Trabajo******

**1. Li Syaoran NO intentará abusar de Kinomoto Sakura.****  
****2. Li Syaoran NO la va a tocar intencionalmente en forma alguna.****  
****3. Li Syaoran NO se le acercará en forma íntima... NUNCA.****  
****4. Li Syaoran NO se acercará a menos de cinco pies de distancia.****  
****5. Li Syaoran NO hablará con ella cosas que no se relacionen con el empleo.****  
****6. Li Syaoran NO invadirá su burbuja de privacidad.****  
****7. Li Syaoran NO romperá el contrato!**

Syaoran tenía una mirada desconcertante en su rostro. —Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí—respondió ella.

—Está bien, voy a añadir mi parte del contrato... —él le dio una palmada en las nalgas antes de arrebatarle la lapicera de su mano. —Ya que un contrato se hace entre dos personas.

Sakura lo vio escribir algo en el pedazo de papel. Pasaron unos minutos, y todavía estaba escribiendo. Caramba, ¿qué tan largos podían ser sus términos?

-Aquí tienes...—Él le entregó el pequeño pedazo de papel.

**8. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE detener a Li Syaoran, aunque este quisiera abusar de ella.****  
****9. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE resistirse a sus toques.****  
****10. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE negar que ella se siente atraída hacia él.****  
****11. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE mantenerse alejada de él.****  
****12. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE respirar lejos de él, y hablarán de cualquier cosa.**

**13. Kinomoto Sakura NO PUEDE romper este contrato.****  
****14. Kinomoto Sakura SERÁ obediente, ¿de acuerdo?******

_Es increíble, ¡al diablo con este hombre!_

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse a Syaoran delante de la nevera bebiendo de su cartón de leche.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó.

Respira.

Exhala.

Respira.

Exhala.

Dejó escapar un gruñido y rompió el contrato por la mitad.

—**NO. TOQUES. LA. LECHE.**

_Continuará_

**N de T:** Miiiiillllllll perdones a las personas que esperaban este capitulo. Pensé que iba a poder tenerlo a tiempo pero la universidad y el trabajo me ocuparon mucho mas tiempo del que pensaba. Igual no tengo perdón porque cuando otra autora no actualiza una historia que me tiene loca...me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ustedes: _La voy a matar! _

**De todos modos muchas gracias a :** mary, Miss Strawberry Fields, Hik-chan, Menthis Isis Gea, Sweeping Girl, .Ro0w'z.y Sweet-Snow . Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes =) por la espera y paciencia.

Y como siempre gracias a Mel y Mai : amigas, hermanas y las mejores correctoras del universo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que se pone aun mejor!


	3. Chapter 3

NA: Aesha, a pesar de reclamarlo en sus sueños, no es dueña del encantador Li Syaoran. Desafortunadamente, este le pertenece a CSS, que a su vez pertenece a CLAMP. De todos modos Aesha dedica esta historia a su amiga incondicional, Tasa (Ja! Pude cumplir con tu tonto desafío.)

Nota: La historia pretende ser una sátira. Además, la gramática puede ser un poco imprecisa.

Eso es todo! Disfrútenlo...:D

**Enamorada del plomero**

Regla numero tres:

_El abecedario comienza con ABC, los números con 123,_

_Las notas musicales con Do Re Mi, pero el Amor comienza con tú y yo._

oOo

— ¡Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo!— Syaoran huyó del apartamento de Sakura, gritando mientras esquivaba el cartón de leche volador que le fue arrojado.

Sakura cerró la puerta de un golpe, sus ojos ardían de furia. ¿Quien se creía que era para tomar del cartón de leche de ese modo? Había tenido suerte de que ella no le hubiese arrancado sus cabezas-er…su cabeza.

_Oh Dios mío… ¿Por qué él? ¿Porque a MI?_

Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir por sí sola. La vida apestaba.

_Necesito un baño de agua caliente._

Sakura dejo su camisón en la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Dejó que el agua corriera y llenara la tina. Se paró enfrente del espejo y miró su reflejo por un largo rato para luego suspirar con exasperación.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, — se dijo a sí misma. — Puedes pasarte horas mirándolas, pero seguirán siendo pequeñas y eso no va a cambiar.

_Diablos._

Maldijo su condenada suerte y su maldita vida. Sakura se desarrollaba de manera _lenta_. Habían pasado años desde que se graduó de la preparatoria y su busto seguía del mismo tamaño que dos naranjas. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue a tomar el teléfono de la mesita de luz y volvió al baño para terminar de desvestirse.

— Moshi, moshi. —contestó molesta.

— ¡Buenas, vecina!

Sakura gruño. — Señor Li, ¿_Qué _quiere?

—Por favor— el joven se rio ligeramente en el otro lado de la línea. —Llámame Syaoran, Sakura.

Sakura rodo sus ojos. —Está bien, _Syaoran_, ¿Qué quieres?

—Puedo ver tu baño desde la ventana de mi habitación- él exclamó. —De hecho, pienso que usar un sujetador negro debajo de una camisa blanca es muy atrevido y sexy.

Sakura dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos y corrió hacia la ventana. Syaoran la saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura bajó las cortinas y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Iba a necesitar más de un baño caliente.

_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!_

zZz

—Quiero mudarme de apartamento. —dijo Sakura.

Yue levanto la vista de su periódico matutino y su pan tostado. — ¿Qué tiene de malo el que está ocupando en este momento?

—Mi vecino puede ver mi cuarto de baño desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

Yue arqueó una ceja divertido. —Te tomó un tiempo darte cuenta de eso. Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir y quejarte.

— ¡¿_Qué_?

—No tengo ningún apartamento disponible en este momento pero estás invitada a cambiar tu apartamento con cualquiera en el edificio, —continuó el hombre lentamente. —Eso si no eres derribada por una multitud de mujeres cuando se enteren que es posible ver el _dormitorio _de Li Syaoran desde el baño del apartamento.

— ¿O sea que estoy atrapada con el apartamento? — Sakura se quejó. — ¿Qué hay con los otros dos apartamentos en mi piso?

—No querrías vivir en esos apartamentos —dijo. —Sólo baja las persianas.

—Sabes que voy a tener que poner persianas _negras_ si no quiero que él vea algo…y me refiero a absolutamente _NADA._

Yue rodó los ojos. —Podrías tratar de sellar la ventana del vecino o la tuya.

— ¿Puedo? —Sakura preguntó esperanzada.

—No.

—Pero entonces porque...

Ni ella misma sabía porque se molestaba.

— ¡Diviértete en el trabajo! —le gritó mientras ella se alejaba.

_¿Trabajo? Oh…si…_Trabajo.

Sakura odiaba su existencia.

—Ya funciona el elevador, así que ya no tienes que subir las escaleras. —Yue le dijo mientras ella se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Me siento más segura subiendo las escaleras. —contestó Sakura.

No tenia las agallas suficientes para usar el elevador. Quien sabe que podría haber hecho ese hombre para arreglarlo. Cuando por fin logró llegar al noveno piso Sakura estaba exhausta, tenía una mano en su rodilla y otra mano en la pared para sostenerse.

_Realmente necesito empezar nuevamente el gimnasio._

— ¿Sakura?

_Oh no…_

— ¿Vuelves de correr o algo así?

_Oh dios_ como _odiaba _a ese hombre.

— ¿Por qué no usaste el elevador? Es seguro sabes.

—Recuérdamelo cuando alguien esté atrapado en él por tu pésimo arreglo. —Sakura respondió bufando.

— ¿Pésimo? —Syaoran la miró como si estuviese loca. — ¿Sigue perdiendo la gotera?

— ¿Q-quizás? — Sakura guardó silencio.

— ¿Lo está? —No hubo respuesta. —Entonces di que mi trabajo es pésimo. —se burló. — Disculpa mi torpeza pero tengo una licenciatura.

— ¿En plomería? —Sakura preguntó.

— ¡No soy un plomero! ¿Es que no has prestado atención a lo que te dije en el restaurant?

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y logró enderezarse. —Si te ocupas de las cañerías entonces eres un plomero.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado. —Solo entra, —dejó la puerta abierta para ella. —Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Para tu información el papeleo no es un problema para mí.

Él sonrió ligeramente. —Hoy no se trata de papeleo.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

—La limpieza. —Syaoran dio un paso al costado para que ella pudiese ver su apartamento. —Traté de hacer la mayor parte esta mañana así que no tienes mucho por hacer.

Sakura pestañó. — ¿E-este es tu apartamento? —gritó como una salvaje. — ¡Es un chiquero!

—Puedes llamarme cerdito si quieres. —Syaoran se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _cerdito_? _Eres_ un _cerdo._ — Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. —Incluso me sorprende que estés limpio.

Syaoran hizo un puchero. —Eso dolió ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué no le envías un aviso a cada mujer en este edificio? Te aseguro que tendrás el apartamento limpio en menos de un segundo.

—Porque…—bajó la voz. —…te he contratado a ti.

Sakura gimió.

—Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar cariño. — Sus ojos color ámbar la miraron burlonamente. —Voy a estar en la cama si me _necesitas._

Como deseaba _estrangularlo _con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos si te sientes cansada y necesitas un lugar para recostarte. —Le guiñó el ojo y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La cara de Sakura se puso roja. Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, se encontró mirando a la estrecha puerta que la separaba del mismísimo diablo en persona. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que se había burlado de ella completamente.

—Espera, aguarda un minu… — Sakura abrió la puerta sin pensar. Parpadeó dos veces. Él había dejado caer sus pantalones al suelo. — ¡AAAAAAHH!

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se apoyó contra la dura madera tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. —Sakura quita esa imagen de tu cabeza… _¡YA! _Olvídalo. Olvídalo. Olvídalo. Olvidándolo…. —murmuraba. — ¡NO! ¡Todavía lo recuerdo!

Sakura de repente sintió que desfallecía. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba en los brazos de ese hombre. —Sabes…si querías espiar solo tenias que preguntármelo. Habría dicho que si.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —gritó tratando de liberarse. — ¡Estás rompiendo nuestro contrato!

—No querida…—dijo él. —_TÚ _estás rompiéndolo. Específicamente he dejado en claro que no puedes detenerme, ni resistirte a mí o mantenerte alejada de mí.

—E-está bien, el contrato está roto porque yo no he cumplido. —Sakura tartamudeó.

—Entonces no hay razón para decirme que me aleje ¿verdad?

Sakura se culpó por ser tan estúpida.

—Oh dios…No puedo morir así. —lloriqueó. — ¿Qué dirá mi familia cuando se enteren que me violaron hasta matarme?

"_Esa Sakura, Yo sabía que no iba a poder ella sola." _Podía ver el rostro difuso de su hermano. "_Lo único que consiguió es que abusaran de ella."_

"_Mi pobre hija…"_Su padre iba a estar destrozado.

"_¿Crees que me entrará su ropa?"…_y allí estaba su cuñada.

—Sakura…—ella pudo sentir como su aliento cálido bajaba a través de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero que pasara lo peor. Su aliento estaba ahora en su oreja derecha, tan cálido y tan…basta Sakura!

—Hoeeee, voy a ser abusada por un plomero. —gimió para sus adentros.

Syaoran se rió en voz alta y quito sus brazos alrededor de ella. Puso sus manos en su estomago y le dijo, — ¡Esto no tiene precio, deberías haber visto tu cara!

Sakura lo miró. — ¡No tendrías que haberme asustado de esa manera!

—Así que quieres que abuse de ti…

— ¡E-eso no es lo que quise decir! —Sakura volvió a tartamudear. Luego se dió cuenta que él solo estaba vestido con sus bóxers y rápidamente cerró sus ojos.

Syaoran la miró divertido. —Te veo cuando me despierte. —sonrió. —A menos que quieras _jugar _y no trabajar.

Le guiñó un ojo nuevamente.

Sakura cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

_Todo esto era culpa de Eriol._

Sakura miró al desorden y gruñó. — ¡Esto me va a llevar una eternidad!

zZz

Dos horas más tarde…

Sakura sonreía orgullosa por su brillante idea. No solo había limpiado por completo ese nido de ratas, también se las arregló para tomar no una sino TRES tazas de café mientras disfrutaba de dos películas románticas que había encontrado en su biblioteca ( que el conociera el género estaba fuera de su conocimiento).Ella era toda una genialidad.

—Buenos días precio…—Sakura disfrutó la expresión de su rostro al abrir la puerta. — ¿Qué RAYOS HA PASADO CON MI DEPARTAMENTO?

—Lo limpié, —contestó orgullosa Sakura. —como tú me lo pediste.

— ¡No te pedí que tiraras TODO! —Fue corriendo hacia la cocina. — ¿EN VERDAD HAS TIRADO TODO A LA BASURA?

—No exactamente…—tomó un sorbo de su delicioso café. —Solo necesité que Yue me ayudara a tirar los muebles, la basura, los estantes, papeles, documentos, el refrigerador, la mesa...oh, también le pedí que se llevara la estufa ya que estaba muy sucia. Todavía tienes las cosas de tu dormitorio y el baño. Incluso conservé la televisión.

Syaoran se apoyó en la pared.

— ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, los de la mudanza te mandaran la cuenta. —Continuó Sakura. —Bueno al menos tienes la oportunidad de redecorar tu departamento y comprar nuevos muebles.

—Tú…—Syaoran gruñó.

Sakura se dio cuenta que era momento de irse. —Bien, Sabes…creo que voy tomar mi descanso ahora.

— ¡**TÚ!**

—Quizás me tome el resto del día…—Sakura lo miró rápidamente con una tierna mirada. —Nos vemos luego Syaoran.

Y dicho esto corrió hacia su departamento tan rápido como pudo.

— ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca.

Sakura se apoyó contra su puerta, sintiendo entre culpa y miedo, quizás no tendría que haber tratado de vengarse de él por haberse metido con ella. Le había jugado un broma muy pesada ya que había limpiado absolutamente todo el apartamento y las mitad de las cosas que había tirado eran costosas. Y ahí estaba ella más asustada que culpable. Quien sabe lo que se le podría ocurrir a ese lunático después de su provocación.

_Oh, dios mío…_

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. _Por favor que no sea él._

Miró con cautela el identificador de llamadas.

—Hey —dijo aliviada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Tomoyo preguntó de inmediato. —No suenas nada bien.

—Es porque no me siento nada bien.

— ¿Estás enferma?

—No—suspiró Sakura. — ¿Estás libre para un café?

—Sí, claro.

—Te veré en diez minutos entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y lentamente abrió la puerta. Miró con cautela la puerta de Syaoran antes de salir de apartamento, augurándose de no hacer ningún tipo de sonido que pueda alertar al hombre. Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Desafortunadamente para ella terminó estampándose de lleno con la persona que quería evitar en ese momento.

— ¿A dónde piensas que vas? —gruño

Era oficial. Li Syaoran era el hombre más temible cuando estaba enojado.

_Nota mental: No hacerlo enojar nunca más._

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y escapó corriendo.

—Oh dios... —murmuraba para sus adentros mientras esperaba un taxi. —Por favor que no sea un asesino serial… ¡Momento! ¿Y si es un asesino _y_ un violador?

zZz

Tomoyo se reía luego de haber escuchado la historia de Sakura. —No puedo creer que te hizo eso…y lo que has hecho tú!

—Estaba enojada — dijo Sakura lamentándose por dentro. —Y ahora me arrepiento tanto, ¿ahora quien sabe lo que me va a hacer?

Un par de ojos amatistas la miraron fijo. —Sakura, creo que le gustas a tu nuevo jefe.

Sakura casi se ahogó con su bebida. — Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Apenas nos conocemos!

— ¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez del 'amor a primera vista'? Quizás el se enamoró de ti desde el primer momento que se cruzaron. —remarcó la pelinegra.

— ¡Eso es ridículo!— Sakura se estremeció ante la idea. — ¿Li Syaoran y amor a primera vista? Son dos cosas que no van de la mano ¿sabes?

—Bueno, de todas maneras puede que le gustes, sigo pensando que le gustas.

—Se supone que me tienes que ayudar y no ponerme más problemas en mi cabeza.

Tomoyo sonrió. —Puedes tratar de pagarle.

—Por si lo has olvidado, Tomoyo, sólo tengo mil quinientos dólares en mi cuenta bancaria. —Sakura continuó. —Su mesa de desayunar valía más que lo que tengo en mi cuenta.

— ¿Y tiraste todas sus cosas?

— ¡Estaba enojada! Uno hace cosas estúpidas cuando está enojado.

—Creo que eres la única persona que hace cosas verdaderamente estúpidas. —dijo Tomoyo. —Cuando uno está enojado generalmente se desquita con una pelotita de goma.

—Bien, pues no tengo una pelotita de goma para desquitarme.

—Okey, okey. Cálmate, solo era un comentario.

—Esto es desesperante. —gruñó Sakura.

—Puedes decirle que lo descuente de tu salario.

—Con ese criterio no tendría salario como por cinco años al menos.

Las muchachas suspiraron a unísono. —Entonces sí que es desesperante. —dijo Tomoyo. —Puedes pedirte dinero a tu hermano, o tan solo te olvidas de todo.

— ¡Gran consejo Tomoyo!

La otra chica sonrió. —De nada Sakura.

—Tu novio tiene la culpa.

— ¿Qué sucede con Eriol? —dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

—Eres tú. —dijo entre dientes Sakura.

—Oí lo que has hecho…muy valiente. —El chico sonrió.

Sakura gruñó. —Te veo luego Tomoyo. —Las chicas se abrazaron. —Llámame si sucede algo nuevo si?

—De acuerdo. —Sakura se levantó de su asiento. Se giró peligrosamente hacia Eriol. —Tú, que tengas un buen día.

Eriol mostró su típica sonrisa. —Estoy seguro que tu día será mucho mejor que el mío Sakura.

_Ohh, no sabes cuánto te odio._

zZz

Sakura puso las llaves en la cerradura y giró el picaporte sin ánimo. El día recién llegaba a su fin y ella se sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por arriba. Lo que necesitaba era un largo baño caliente para relajarse luego de un muy largo y agotador día, y tal vez un tazón de helado de chocolate. Tal vez una taza de leche tibia mejoraría la jornada. Desafortunadamente, lo que NO necesitaba era a su vecino tirado en su sofá, comiendo su helado, tomando su leche y con su control remoto en sus manos.

—Bienvenida a casa preciosa.

— ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sakura gritó

—Me di cuenta que tenias razón sobre lo de la redecoración. —sonrió el joven. —Ya era hora de hacer unos cambios. Te lo agradezco.

—Eso no explica porque estás aquí y no allí.

—Me dijeron que la construcción iba a tomar al menos dos semanas y necesitaba quedarme en algún lugar.

—De NINGUNA manera vas a dormir aquí. —Sakura lo congeló con la mirada.

Syaoran hizo un puchero. — ¿Por favor? No tengo a donde ir, ya le pregunté a Yue. Escupió u _NO _en mi cara y Eriol vive con su novia.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Serías capaz de echar a la calle a un indefenso como yo? —Puso cara de cachorrito mojado. ¿Es que alguien es capaz de resistirse a eso? —Son solo dos semanas. Dormiré en el sofá y prometo tener mis cosas ordenadas.

Sakura suspiró. —Si acepto, ¿estaríamos a mano?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Prometes comportarte mientras vivas aquí?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza como un cachorro obediente. —Seré un niño muy _bueno._

Sakura se estremeció ante sus palabras. —Okey, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer que cosa? —preguntó con inocencia.

—_Eso._ —respondió Sakura. Ya sabes…hacer que todo lo que dices suene sugestivo.

— ¿Acaso estás imaginándote cosas sucias Sakura?

— ¡NO! —exclamó Sakura.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Está bien, está bien. Te estaba probando.

— ¿Solo dos semanas?

—Solo dos semanas.

—Ve y trae tus cosas—Muy dentro sentía que estaba tomando la elección equivocada, pero no había vuelta atrás. Mientras no tuviera que pagar por sus cosas, no estaba del todo mal.

Syaoran estaba dando lengüetazos al tazón de helado. —No hace falta, ya las traje.

Sakura pestañó dos veces.

¿Cómo hizo para entrar…?

Se rindió, este hombre no tenia arreglo.

—Voy a tomar un largo baño. —dijo finalmente ella. —Si te atreves a…

—Me comportaré.

Sakura le dio una última mirada antes de entrar a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que sus cosas estaban tal cual ella las había dejado al salir. Prestó especial atención al cajón de la ropa interior. Todo parecía estar normal.

Tomó su camisón y se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Ah, Sakura, te dejé una nota en el espejo. —Syaoran le advirtió.

Sakura resopló mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Dejó su ropa a un costado y tomó la nota de la que él hablaba.

**El abecedario comienza con ABC,**

**los números con 123,**

**Las notas musicales con Do Re Mi,**

**pero el Amor comienza con tú y yo.**

_Aww, es muy tierno._

Sakura pensó para sus adentros e hizo añicos la nota.

_Si tan solo no viniese de Li Syaoran._

Sakura suspiró.

_Van a ser unas semanas muuuuuuyyy largas._

**N.T: **Me van a matar, lo sé. Ya pasó un año más o menos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Este año que pasó fue en parte agotador y en parte el mejor año de mi vida: pude cumplir mi sueño (conocer Japón),mientras estudiaba para pronto recibirme y trabajando para pagar todas las deudas. Pude ir traduciendo de a poco pero finalmente lo logré y ahora que no estoy tan ocupada prometo al menos un capitulo cada dos semanas. Puede que en este capítulo hayan encontrado errores pero tenía dos opciones: esperar una semana más para conseguir una beta o subirlo y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Claramente como no quería atrasar más el capitulo decidí subirlo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personitas que se preocuparon en dejar un review y me alentaron tanto para que siga la historia. GRACIAS A : daryis04, Aymivr3, amu824, Ro0w'z, kilalaselene, Ayame2009, Klaudia_de_Malfoy, Marce, lfanycka y sTar_cHoCoLaTe.

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen que pronto subiré el cuarto capítulo de esta historia super cómica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enamorada del Plomero**

_Regla Número Cuatro:_

_Cuando vives con Li Syaoran, espera lo inesperado._

_oOo_

—Sakura, despierta ¡Sakura!

Sakura golpeó con fuerza la mano que la molestaba y tiró de las sabanas con fuerza tapándose la cabeza. — ¡Vete papá!

—Marrana —dijo resoplando la voz. —Disculpe pero no se quiere despertar. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

_Hm…esa voz. Es tan sexy._

Sexy.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe.

La voz de su padre no era sexy…

—Se lo diré. —dijo despacio la voz. —Está bien. Me aseguraré que reciba el mensaje. Ah, soy su compañero de departamento por el momento.

_¿Mi compañero? ¿Tengo compañero de…?_

Había caído en la cruel realidad.

—Al fin te despiertas. —dijo exasperada la cabeza marron. —Para que sepas tu cuñada me pidió que te recordara que tu padre viene a visitarte hoy.

_Fantástico. Había olvidado completamente que su padre vendría a visitarla hoy._

Sakura recordó que debía ir a buscar a su padre al aeropuerto esa misma tarde… ¿Cómo iba a conseguir llegar? Si le hubiesen dado un auto para su cumpleaños tal como ella lo había pedido no tendría esa clase de problemas ¿o sí?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura se detuvo a mirar al chico. Algo no cuadraba en el ambiente. _Algo_ no estaba bien esa mañana…

Sakura dio una mirada rápida a la habitación. Todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar. Nada había cambiado. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba?

— ¿Holaaaa? —Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el chico que estaba parado en el medio de su habitación vestido con bóxers rosas con corazones.

Parpadeo dos veces.

—¡PERVERTIDO! —tomó un cojín y le pego tan fuerte como pudo. — ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!

— ¡Ya salgo! ¡Ya salgo! —Syaoran gritaba mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo. — ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —Sakura gritó nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. — ¡Mantente alejado!

_¡¿Qué rayos sucede con este tipo?¡Argh! Momento… ¿eso quiere decir que me vio mientras yo…?_

_Oh,….ruego a dios no haber dicho algo estúpido mientras dormía._

zZz

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando entró en el living. —Nada es bueno cuando tu estas cerca.

—Mira: el teléfono sonó, yo atendí, tú no te despertaste. Nohice nada malo.

—Ajá, seguro. —Sakura rodó los ojos. — Vaya dios a saber qué hiciste mientras dormía.

Sakura lo ignoró, caminó hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver un plato de huevos revueltos en la mesada.

_¿Habrá él hecho…?_

—Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos. —le dijo desde el otro lado de la mesada.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por su acto de generosidad. —Ehm…gracias.

Se detuvo a mirar al plato que tenia frente a ella, no sabía si comerlos o no. ¿Y si como venganza por lo de ayer él los hubiera envenenado? ¿Acaso había decido vivir con ella para encontrar la oportunidad de matarla?

_Oh, dios…_

—No, no lo envenené para matarte.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos. —Erm… ¿qué?

—No voy a intentar matarte o algo parecido.

_¿Era un psíquico capaz de leer la mente o qué?_

—Y no soy un psíquico. —dijo él. —Es que eres tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

_Okay…eso era raro._

_Apuesto a que no sabes que estoy pensando en este mismo momento. _Sakura sonrió y empezó a comer los huevos con un tenedor.

—De hecho lo sé. —Syaoran sonrió. —Estas pensando que Li Syaoran es un semental sexy.

_Semental…si ¿Sexy?..._

Sakura miró al joven por el rabillo del ojo. Cabellos color chocolate, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, músculos marcados…_ ¡Diablos! _Él _era_ un sexy semental. Odiaba admitirlo pero era uno de los pocos hombres realmente apuestos que había visto en toda su vida. Momento, que no se malentienda. Había visto una cantidad de hombres guapos pero no todos eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? Erm…Digamos que Syaoran Li superaba a tres cuartos de los chicos por una brecha tan amplia como la distancia entre el océano Atlántico y el Océano Pacifico. Por supuesto no podía hacerle saber que ella creía que era "sexy" o de lo contrario nunca podría volver atrás.

—Oh, _por favor._ Eres cualquier cosa menos sexy.

_Buena jugada Sakura. Eso será suficiente. Yup. ¡Eres brillante!_

— ¿Soy _cualquier cosa _menos sexy? —Sakura temió a la mirada de sus ojos. _Oh, rayos. _¿Qué iba a decir a continuación? ¿Por qué se dio vuelta y la miró con _esa_ mirada? Su mirada decía:"Vas a lamentar haber dicho esas palabras." El diablo en persona, su intrigante mirada hizo que Sakura tragara los huevos revueltos con nerviosismo. — ¿Acaso estas admitiendo que soy…_sexualmente _atractivo?

Sakura se tapó la boca para evitar que lo que estaba masticando saliera volando por los aires. Se volvió para mirarlo con disgusto, pero él le dirigió una mirada que decía: "Tu misma te has metido en este lio.". Suspiró con ganas. Sabía que lo mejor era escoger las palabras con cuidado cada vez que _él_ se encontraba cerca. ¡Ese hombre era increíble!

Él había nacido con el don de convertir algo común y ordinario en algo completamente pervertido y retorcido.

—Espero que nos seas así todo el día. —dijo Sakura tratando de volver a tragar lo que tenía en su boca. —Lidiar con tus comentarios pervertidos no es parte de mi trabajo.

— ¿Pervertido? —Él se giró para mirarla nuevamente. — ¿Yo? ¡No he dicho nada pervertido! Es tu cabecita Sakura la que piensa cosas por sí misma.

— ¿Y el comentario que acabas de hacer? —lo desafió Sakura

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que soy sexualmente atractivo?

—Sí. ¡Y no vuelvas a usar esas palabras de nuevo!

Él sonrió y se levantó del sillón.

— ¿Qué estas hac…?— Sakura retrocedía lentamente a medida que él se iba acercando. — ¡No te acerques más!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura estaba atrapada entre la estufa y el cuerpo de Syaoran. Él no mostró ningún indicio de dejarla escapar y rápidamente se colocó con firmeza delante de ella. La tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acarició su mejilla. Sakura se sentía cada vez más agitada y su corazón latía más rápido de costumbre. La distancia entre ellos se reducía poco a poco y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

—Yo sólo me limito a los hechos. No me digas que no me encuentras…—el aroma de su aliento casi imperceptible le rozó la nariz. —…_irresistible._

_Café y crema._

Sakura reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y le propinó un golpe con la rodilla en la parte más susceptible que posee un hombre. Vio como él dejó escapar un fuerte "Mierda" y se agachó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. —Te lo advertí. —respondió ella.

— ¿Estás tratando de dejarme estéril o qué? —Syaoran empezó a rodar por el piso. —Oh…_dios…_

Sakura se arrodilló junto a él. — ¿duele mucho? —Le dio un pequeño golpecito en las costillas.

—Intenta llevar un peso extra entre sus piernas y deja que te patee.

Sakura se sintió culpable. —Fue tu culpa—se levantó. —Bueno, voy a darme una ducha.

Se giró para mirarlo nuevamente, seguía retorciéndose. Tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y con sus manos se agarraba sus _partes. _Se sentía muy culpable, pensó que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte… ¿o sí? Si lo hizo fue sin querer. Era un accidente.

Sakura terminó de ducharse media hora después. Volvió al living y encontró a Syaoran en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, retorciéndose en el suelo y quejándose del dolor. ¿Dolía _tanto _que te peguen en esas partes?

_¿Qué tan doloroso podía ser?_

Aparentemente era realmente doloroso.

—Voy a buscar el correo. —dijo ella. — ¿Quieres que traiga el tuyo?

—Uh-huh, —su voz era ronca y adolorida. _¿Estaba llorando? _ Se preguntó por dentro mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sakura decidió que Syaoran era un debilucho. Después de todo ella le había pegado a Touya muchas veces en sus partes cada vez que él la molestaba, pero él nunca se había retorcido y llorado en el piso. Touya solo le pegaba muy fuerte en el pecho y ella se iba a un rincón a llorar porqu- _oh…así que así se sentía ser golpeado ahí._

—Buenos días. —Yue la saludó en el hall principal. — ¿Algún problema el día de hoy?

— ¿Siempre tengo que tener problemas? —Sakura se preguntó que había querido decir él con eso. Sonaba como si ella siempre lo molestara con un problema. Tampoco es que tenía un problema todos los días.

Yue se encogió de hombros. —Tú me dirás.

Sakura rápidamente tomó su correspondencia del buzón de correo. —Yue, ¿cuál es la combinación de Syaoran?

— ¿Vas a llevarle su correspondencia?

—Tiene un inconveniente ahora mismo. —Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Su cumpleaños. —respondió el chico. —Cero-siete-uno-tres.

— ¿13 de julio? —dijo Sakura. — ¿Qué idiota pone su cumpleaños como su combinación?

Yue resopló. —Mira quién habla, la señorita cero-uno-cero-uno.

— ¡Hey! Es fácil de recordar. —Sakura contestó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Era _fácil _de recordar.

Sakura decidió que todos los hombres estaban en su contra. Primero Touya, luego Eriol, Syaoran y ahora Yue también. ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Por qué eran tan malos con ella que tan dulce? Ella era _inofensiva._

Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita cuando abrió el buzón de correos de Syaoran. — ¿Revisó su correspondencia en los últimos cincuenta años? —dijo enojada y preguntándose cómo iba a llevar tantos sobres subiendo por las escaleras los nueve pisos.

—Esa es la correspondencia del día de hoy tan solo.

—Estas bromeando ¿no? —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Acaso son…cartas de amor?

—De hecho lo son.

Sakura se burló. — ¿Acaso las lee a todas?

—Toma. —Yue le entregó una bolsa de plástico.

—Gracias. —dijo Sakura aliviada de no tener que llevar tantos sobres inútiles en su brazos. —Por cierto, ¿Te puedo pedir un consejo?

El joven mayor la miró extrañado. —No se trata de "ese periodo en el mes" ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!

Suspiró. —Bien, ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Cómo hacen los hombres para aliviar el dolor cuando le pegan en sus _partes?_ — preguntó con timidez.

Yue se la quedó mirando unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse. — ¡Le pegaste a Syaoran en _sus partes!_

Cinco minutos más tarde…

Yue seguía riendo a más no poder. Sakura suspiró resignada y se encaminó hacia las escaleras ignorando al desquiciado. Ni siquiera le había dado un consejo sobre ello y ahora ella debía enfrentarse a Syaoran cuando volviese al apartamento y lo peor de todo…tenía que pedir _disculpas._

_OH, Kami sama, mátame ahora._

—Syaoran, tengo tu…

Se había ido.

Era una buena señal, al menos no seguía en el piso retorciéndose del dolor. ¿Pero en donde se había metido ese hombre? Tenía que pedirle disculpas, de lo contrario se iba a sentir culpable todo el día y odiaba sentirse así.

Apoyó la correspondencia en la mesa.

— ¿Syaoran? —golpeó la puerta del cuarto de baño. — ¿Syaoran?

—Vete Sakura.

—Aww, ¡No me trates así! —dijo Sakura. —Sólo vengo a disculparme.

—Okay, disculpa aceptada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella. No estaba duchándose y tampoco se escuchaba otro ruido en el baño. Sakura puso sus oídos en la puerta y trató de captar algún movimiento de adentro. ¿No estaba tratando de suicidarse, o si?

¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Ella quizás había dañado su capacidad para reproducirse pero podía seguir teniendo sexo. Sexo sin correr el riesgo de tener hijos, ¿¡Cuantos hombres matarían por estar en su lugar!No debería pensar en suicidarse por ello, debía darle las gracias a ella.

— ¡Mierda! —escuchó esta palabrota que provenía del otro lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo allí Syaoran? —Sakura preguntó y volvió a golpear la puerta. — ¿No estás haciendo nada estúpido verdad? Lo lamento ¿sabes? No quería pegarte tan duro, pero en parte tienes la culpa por acercarte de ese modo. Me conoces sabes cómo soy. Me pongo nerviosa fácilmente y luego me dejo llevar por el pánico. Y cuando lo hago….

—Sakura, no _ahora._

—Okay, hablaremos cuando salgas.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para alejarse escuchó un sonido familiar que venía del baño. ¿Por qué su teléfono estaba en el baño? Ah claro, lo había llevado cuando estaba tomando una ducha para llamar a su tía. Debió olvidarlo allí luego de ducharse.

— ¡Sakura, tu maldito teléfono me está poniendo nervioso!

Sin pensarlo, como una completa idiota, abrió la puerta del baño y entró como si nada. La parte sorprendente era que la puerta ni siquiera estaba trabada.

—Perdón, debí olvidármelo en la mañana. —Agarró rápidamente el teléfono. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Lo que tendría que haber hecho era agarrar su teléfono y salir corriendo del baño, pero _nooooooo. _Ella _tenía _ que girar y mirarlo.

Pestañó dos veces.

¿Por qué estaba sentado en el inodoro con sus pantalones abajo y sus manos en su-…?

—Oh por dios…

Afortunadamente para Sakura la alfombra era tan acolchada que no se hizo daño alguno cuando cayó desmayada.

_Nota mental: Si un chico te dice que te alejes cuando está solo en el baño, quiere decir: NO TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR._

zZz

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —El rostro de Syaoran estaba a pocas pulgadas de distancia. —Te apagaste como una bombita de luz.

_¿Yo…?_

Le tomó varios segundos recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba parada fuera del baño, su teléfono sonó, entró a agarrarlo y lo vio a él haciendo _sus cosas. _Oh dios, la visión de la impiedad había contaminado sus ojos. Padre, por favor perdónala por la obscenidad que ese mal nacido había dejado ver a sus puros e inocentes ojos.

— ¡Asqueroso, eres un _enfermo!_ —comenzó a insultarlo.

— ¡No me estaba masturbando! —se defendió el chico.

— ¡Entonces que estabas haciendo en mi baño! —Sakura le exigió una explicación. ¡Cómo se atrevía a masturbarse en _su _baño! Ahora iba a tener que desinfectarlo para volver a usarlo otra vez.

—Estaba examinando los daños que le hiciste a mi pobre cuerpo. —le dijo en un tono monótono como si le estuviera diciendo "Acaso eres tonta" en la cara.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, —dejó escapar un gruñido y empezó a calmarse. — Como si fuera la primera vez que ves un…

Sakura rápidamente desvió la mirada. _Era _la primera vez que veía _eso. É_l comenzó a reírse. —No me causa gracia. —dijo irritada por el comentario. No entendía porque era tenía que ser gracioso que ella todavía estuviera en su cascarón. Demostraba que tenia moral e integridad… ¡_BINGO! _Era realmente patética.

_Bien Sakura, no eres normal. _Se dijo a sí misma._ Las chicas normales no se quedan pensando cuando en frente suyo hay un chico que se ríe de su virginidad. _

Finalmente el dejo de reír. —Está bien, lo siento. —dijo él con una sonrisa. — Ya que nunca has visto tu-ya-sabes-que, imagino que nunca hasta tenido relaciones tampoco.

Sakura lo congeló con la mirada.

— ¡Eres virgen! —No podía decirlo más alto.

Gracias al cielo que eran los únicos que vivían en ese piso. ¿Y porque estaba tan sorprendido que ella fuera virgen? ¿Acaso se había imaginado que ella se había acostado con cincuenta tipos diferentes o algo parecido?

—Wow, nunca conocí a una virgen. —murmuró para sus adentros.

_Okay, ¿Cuál era el problema?_

Sinceramente… ¿Qué tipo normal dice en frente de una chica que nunca había conocido a una virgen? Li Syaoran _no _era un hombre normal.

— ¿Tus novios nunca te presionaron? — continuó él con las preguntas.

Sakura volvió a desviar la mirada, tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esta conversación con ese hombre? ¿Por qué de la nada comenzaron a hablar de su situación sentimental cuando en realidad deberían estar hablando de por qué él ni siquiera se molesto en trabar la puerta del baño?

—Dime tu edad nuevamente.

—21. —respondió cortante Sakura.

— ¿Y jamás has tenido un novio?

—Nunca mencioné no haber tenido uno. — contestó Sakura.

Él levantó las cejas con ironía. —Oh ¿Cuántos entonces?

_Vamos Sakura. No es tan difícil decir un número al azar._

Syaoran rió.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No es asunto tuyo! —Sakura se levantó y lo empujó. Agarró su cartera de la silla y salió del departamento hecha una furia.

— ¡Sakura! —la llamaba mientras salía a buscarla.

—No quiero hablar contigo nunca más. ¡Vete trasero gordo!

Okay, quizás no era la manera más _madura _de manejar la situación pero realmente… ¿Qué esperaban de ella?

—Querrás decir trasero sexy.

Sakura se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. — ¡Eres tan inmaduro!

Él resopló. — Mira quien habla. —murmuró para sus adentros. —Mira, yo solo preguntaba. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber que eres tan sensible sobre tu vida amorosa…o tu _inexistente _vida amorosa?

Lo miró con mala cara y volvió a alejarse. — ¡Para de seguirme!

— ¡No te estoy siguiendo! —sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Sucede que vamos en la misma dirección.

Oh, habría dado cualquier cosa para alejarse de él en ese momento…_lo que sea._ Entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiese pensado hacer: Sakura subió al elevador sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería alejarse de él, muy lejos…lo más lejos posible. Desafortunadamente él se metió en el elevador antes de que sus puertas cierren.

—Hola de nuevo. —le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna. —Te lo repito, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Sakura frunció el ceño y luego se alejó. —No me hables.

— ¡No seas así!

Y en ese momento, Dios, tan bondadoso y justo como lo es, decidió hacer que ocurra un milagro: El elevador se detuvo.

Por otro lado, quizás todo se debía a que Syaoran había hecho un pésimo trabajo en la reparación del aparato. Sea cual sea la razón la conclusión era la misma: estaban atrapados en el ascensor hasta que Yue decidió levantar su trasero y reparar la maldita cosa.

—Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento. —dijo el hombre de cabello plateando cuando Syaoran pedía auxilio. —Le diré al de mantenimiento que vega y los saque de allí pero luego de que termine de ver mi maratón de películas.

Syaoran se puso la palma de la mano en la cara. —Yue…_YO _ soy el maldito hombre de mantenimiento.

— ¿Eres tu Syaoran? —el hombre se rió. —Veré que puedo hacer luego de ver la maratón.

Y con eso colgó.

—Oh dios…—Sakura rezongó mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Tomoyo. —Hey, ¿me puedes hacer un gran favor? Ve a buscar a mi padre al aeropuerto por mí. —se giró para ver a Syaoran con una mirada peligrosa. — Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver con el demonio. Gracias.

Sakura maldijo su suerte de nuevo. Oh Kami sama… ¿puede ser esto peor?

—Esto no pasará la próxima vez, —se giró para decirle dulcemente. —Lo prometo.

¿_Próxima vez?_

¿Iba a haber una próxima vez?

Sobre su cadáver.

**N de T:** No puedo creer que lo terminé (salta de emoción). Realmente fue un capítulo difícil de traducir ya que había ciertos chistes y cosas que por más que trataba no encontraba la palabra. Pero bueno aquí lo tienen recién salido del horno porque los adoro y adoro sus reviews! Si quieren tener novedades del fic pueden agregarme a Twitter (myssyli) y se van a ir enterando como avanza la traducción. Espero que les haya gustado y las situaciones incomodas entre nuestra pareja favorita recién comienzan así que no dejen de leer! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Enamorada del plomero**

_Regla Número Cinco_

_La vida es de una naturaleza muy caprichosa, espera lo inesperado... _

_oOo_

_No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando._

_¿Por que a mí entre todas las personas del mundo?_

_¿Por qué yo?_

Sakura se golpeaba la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué Dios, por qué? Syaoran suspiró y se movió para sentarse junto a ella. — No te hagas daño. — y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Aléjate.— Sakura gritó y lo empujó hacia la pared opuesta.— ¡Nada bueno ocurre cuando estás cerca!

—Yo...err...lo siento?

Sakura lo miró con actitud provocadora. — ¿Dios te encomendó la tarea de torturarme verdad?

—No lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras. — le sonrió con timidez. —Solo me dijo que debía encontrar a mi ángel.

_¿Como puede coquetear en un momento como este?_

Odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Yue? Lo habían llamado para pedirle ayuda hace más de tres _horas. _¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar la estúpida maratón de películas? Sakura gruñó con fastidio ya que Syaoran volvió a moverse a su lado, estaba acercándose demasiado e iba a pagar por ello.

—Cuéntame acerca de tu familia.

—Okay, —se frotó las sienes. —¿..?

—Porque tu estás aburrida y yo también lo estoy. —Lo hacía parecer tan fácil, como si no le pareciera extraño a ella contarle cosas sobre su familia a un sujeto que apenas conocía.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma "¿qué más da?" ¿No importaba mucho verdad? Aparte el chico le había dado un buen punto; ambos estaban realmente aburridos.

—Mi padre es arqueólogo, así que la mayoría del tiempo está fuera de casa.—Sakura comenzó a contar.—Antes de mudarme vivía con mi hermano y su esposa. Al principio las cosas funcionaban bien ya que ella quería tener niños pero mi hermano no quería lidiar con llantos y cosas de bebes. Y para ser honestos todavía soy un bebe por naturaleza.

Ambos rieron. —Tienes una muy linda familia o eso parece. —señaló Syaoran.

—Hmm...Si, así es. —Sakura sonrió apenas. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mi padre huyó cuando descubrió que mi madre estaba embarazada y ella murió hace un par de años atrás.

—Lo siento mucho...

Él solo sonrió.

—¿Has estado viviendo por tu cuenta?

Syaoran asintió. —Tengo una prima pero solo la veo esporádicamente. Está tratando de empezar de cero como tú...una princesa fugitiva.

Sakura puso una cara de disgusto cuando él la llamó de ese modo. —¡Yo no me fugué! Para tu información yo elegí mudarme.

Él se rió por lo bajo. —Bien, no eres una fugitiva.

—¡Gracias!— Sakura le sacó la lengua de manera amistosa.

—Si yo fuera tu dejaría de hacer eso,—le dijo— Probablemente te bese si no dejas de hacerlo.

Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo.—¿Tienes que arruinar el momento? Estábamos comenzando a tener confianza en el otro y tenías que abrir tu pervertida bocota.

—¿A tener confianza?

—Estábamos conversando y a eso le llamo tener confianza.

—Interesante...

Sakura rodó los ojos. —¿Dónde diablos se metió Yue?

—Probablemente está sentado frente a su televisor. —Syaoran estiró los brazos y dio un gran bostezo.— Voy a dormir una siesta, despiértame si alguien se acerca.

Puso sus manos detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Sakura lo observaba de cerca. Nunca se había detenido a mirar su perfil, quizás porque estaba muy ocupada evitándolo o tratando de que no le pusiera las manos encima. Pero de verdad tenía un rostro muy bello, no como una mujer, sino masculino. Su rostro era muy lindo para ser hombre. Su piel era impecable.

_Quizás debería preguntarle qué clase de limpiador fácil utiliza..._

Él tenía unas hermosas pestañas largas, una nariz perfecta y un rostro indudablemente hermoso. Si él no fuese un tonto pervertido la mayoría del tiempo, Sakura se atrevería a decir que es el hombre de sus sueños. Además era un plomero. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo ser un plomero...solo que él era un _pésimo _plomero.

Sakura pensó que no era del todo malo. Habían tenido una pequeña conversación y eso contaba ¿verdad? En realidad parecía bastante _agradable_ y _normal_.

—No puedo dormir si me miras todo el tiempo.—dijo él de la nada.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos.—¡No te estaba mirando!— Ella se negó y se dio la vuelta.

Tomó aire y esperó algún comentario pervertido de su parte, pero nunca escucho nada. Él rodó cambiando de lado, dándole la espalda y comenzó a roncar.

_Dios mío... _

Sakura suspiró.

_Definitivamente era especial._

No podía creer que estaba atrapada en un ascensor con el hombre que deseaba tener lo más lejos posible, sin mencionar que él era idiota de su "jefe". No era normal. Se giró para ver al joven que estaba del otro lado y suspiró. Si no lo conociera tanto lo habría confundido con un _ángel, _pero era todo lo contrario a eso. Podía ser cualquier cosa menos un ángel o cualquier otra palabra que él habría podido utilizar. Bueno,…quizás era algo como "tu-sabes-que".

Mientras lo miraba recordó la nota que él le había dejado, empezó a dar vueltas al asunto y no estaba segura de lo que pensaba.

—Hey, Syaoran…—lo movió con suavidad. —Necesito preguntarte algo.

Él se movió un poco pero no estaba segura si se había despertado o no.

—¡Despierta!

Finalmente se giró para mirarla con sólo un ojo abierto. —¿Si?

—La nota de anoche…—Sakura comenzó a bajar el volumen de la voz, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por preguntarle sobre el tema. No es que la nota fuese de mayor importancia para ella o algo parecido. Sólo por curiosidad, estaba atascada en el elevador y estaba aburrida, eso era todo. No esperaba nada más de la nota. —¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—¿El poema? —dijo apenas sentado.

—Si…

—Eriol me lo dijo ayer ya que pensaba regalárselo a su novia o algo por el estilo—respondió. — y quise ver tu reacción. ¿Por qué?

—Ah, no-no por na-da. —dijo ella—Vuelve a dormir.

Sakura se puso de pie y se fue hacia la otra esquina. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco triste…no, algo así como _decepcionada _por su respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba algo más que la nota?

A decir verdad no _esperaba _algo más; solo que nadie antes le había dedicado un poema de _amor_. Suponía que la nota la hacía sentir un poco…_especial._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió. —Sí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? — él dijo de repente con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué secreto? — ella le preguntó.

—Puede ser que me esté enamorando de ti.

Sakura casi se queda sin aire, su boca estaba totalmente abierta pero las palabras no podían salir de ella. Él observo su expresión totalmente inexplicable. Ella no podía descifrar que había querido decir él. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso entre ellos.

Sakura casi salta de felicidad cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse. Finalmente luego de horas y horas de estar encerrados en la maldita máquina, ella podía salir de allí…alejarse de él.

Era incomodo estar cerca de él luego de lo que había dicho. Por otro lado, él no parecía molesto ni incomodo al respecto. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Acabada de "casi" confesarle que le gustaba!

El elevador se detuvo en la planta baja y Sakura puso el pie fuera lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse de él lo más rápido y lejos posible. Él la llamó y Sakura le ordenó a sus pies que caminaran…no!...que _corrieran _rápido. Desafortunadamente chocó con otra persona-

—¡Mira por donde caminas! —la joven le dijo fríamente al ver que sus cosas estaban desparramadas por el piso.

Sakura frotaba su parte trasera a causa del dolor. —Hoe…

—¡Sakura!. —Adivinen quien se aproximaba corriendo a su lado. Si, tenía toda la suerte del mundo. —¿Te has hecho daño?

—En realidad no…—respondió ella.

—La próxima vez mira por donde caminas, tonta. —le dio un golpe sueva en la frente. —¿Acaso no me escuchabas cuando te estaba llamando? Olvidaste tu billetera en el elevador.

Sakura sonrío nerviosa. Okay, quizá había exagerado al pensar que el estaba siguiéndola ya que le "cuasi" gustaba. ¿Acaso eso estaba mal? Las mujeres tienen derecho a exagerar las cosas al menos cincos veces al día.

—¿Syaoran?

Dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se giraron a ver a la chica con la que Sakura tropezó. A Sakura le resultaba muy familiar su rostro. ¿De dónde conocía a Syaoran? No estaban saliendo, o si?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Syaoran.

— Compré mercadería para ti. —respondió la chica de pelo azabache mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura.

_¿Dónde la he visto antes…?_

—¡TU! —finalmente Sakura la reconoció. —¡Eres la cajera grosera del café!

—_¿Grosera?_ —la chica levantó una ceja y mirando a Syaoran dijo— Generalmente no me importa con quien te acuestas pero esta vez tu gusto ha sido bastante malo. —A Sakura no le gustaba para nada como la joven la miraba de arriba para abajo. —Su cuerpo no es la gran cosa. ¿Qué le has visto?

—_¿Perdona?_ — dijo Sakura enfurecida por los insultos. —¿Quién te crees que eres?

La joven de pelo negro sonrió. — Te estoy mostrando que tan grosera puedo ser.

De repente Syaoran se puse entre ambas jóvenes. —Meiling, ella es Sakura. _Kinomoto _Sakura. —luego se giró a mirar a Sakura. —Meiling es mi prima—le explicó.

Sakura pestañó. Meiling estaba estupefacta.

—Te lo explicaré luego. —se masajeo las sienes. —No hablemos en el pasillo.

Levantó la mercadería y se llevo a la pelinegra. Se detuvo y miró a Sakura. —¿Vienes? —le preguntó.

—Voy a ver a mi padre. Puede que en la noche no regrese a casa.

—Ah, está bien. —Se encogió de hombros y se alejó sin decir otra palabra.

Sakura se quedó parada mientras miraba a los dos alejarse mientras reían. Al parecer Syaoran había dicho algo muy gracioso y Meiling lo agarraba del brazo. Sakura no comprendía porque sentía esa pequeña desilusión. ¿Por qué le importaba si quiera?

Despejó su mente y decidió que era mejor preocuparse por mejores cosas que por ese estúpido mujeriego y…se detuvo y respiró profundamente.

zZz

—¡Papá! —Sakura abrazó a su padre tan pronto puso un pie en la habitación. —te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también hija querida. —le dijo su padre. —¿Estabas ocupada esta tarde?

—Tuve…un…ehm inconveniente. —Sakura pensó que no era una buena idea comentarle a su padre acerca de cierto compañero temporario de departamento. De seguro se pondría furioso y la mandaría a arrestar ya que estaba conviviendo con hombre cuando supuestamente estaba a punto de casarse. El sólo pensar sobre el compromiso le daba dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo sobrellevas el hecho de vivir sola?

Sakura sonrió. —Es un experimento interesante, hasta conseguí trabajo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

—Trabajo como secretaria para un plom…—Sakura se mordió la lengua. —Mi jefe es un…ehmm. —Trataba de encontrar esa palabra que usaba Syaoran. Demonios. Había sido un error no escucharlo cuando él le explicaba a qué se dedicaba.

Sakura se desesperaba cada vez más. Si su padre descubría que su hija trabajaba para un plomero iba a matarla. Buscó en su mente una palabra diferente a "plomero". ¿Dónde estaba el diccionario de sinónimos cuando más lo necesitaba?

—¿Sakura? — su padre la miraba con preocupación. —¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si estuvieras nerviosa por algo.

Sakura sonrió. —Sí, ehmm…yo…

—Me gustaría conocer a tu jefe más adelante. —dijo su padre. — Ya hablaremos de este tema en otro momento. Sakura quiero que hablemos sobre tu compromiso.

Sakura exhaló. — Genial. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Sé que no estás muy todo feliz con esto…—continuó hablando.

_¡Por supuesto!¡No estoy para nada feliz!_

¿Cómo podría estar contenta de casarse con alguien que no conocía y que mucho menos amaba?

_El matrimonio sin amor era como un pedazo de queso suizo. ¡Apestaba!_

Sakura estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que solo escucho cuando su padre le decía…—…quiere almorzar contigo mañana.

Ella sintió como si un rayo se estrellaba sobre su cabeza.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sakura…—su padre la miró suplicante. —Por favor, _tienes que ir._

—Si padre…—asintió levemente. —Iré.

Fujikata le dio a su hija un gran abrazo y un pequeño beso en la frente. — Voy a preparar algo para comer.

Sakura suspiró luego mientras su padre salía de la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y arqueó la cabeza como mirando al techo. En menos de veinticuatro horas iba a conocer a su prometido. Sakura sabía que debía estar entusiasmada, después de todo al fin iba a conocer al hombre con el cal pasaría el resto de su vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sentía un gran vacío en su interior, como si no albergara ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción. No podía describir como se sentía pero era algo _extraño._

Se recostó en el sofá pensando que una pequeña siesta antes de comer no estaría mal.

Mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco, de la nada _él _apareció en sus pensamientos y podía escuchar su voz que se repetía en su mente.

_Puede ser que me esté enamorando de ti._

**N de T:** Antes que nada me disculpo si encontraron errores de cualquier tipo, traté de corregir lo más que pude pero no es nada fácil sin la ayuda de un beta ;_;.  
¡Al fin! Es muy corto el capítulo pero por problemas personales no podía terminarlo. De todas manera creo que todos los lectores deberían agradecer a danielapdgo (Twitter) que me amenazó de muerte para que actualizara pronto. Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella ya que hoy está de cumpleaños y es lo menos que puedo hacer por una lectora tan atenta y peligrosa. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un review: Chiwanko, daryis04, blossXbrick, Stellar BS, Nanitayi-Li y rin kag02. Muchas gracias de verdad, me pone muy contenta que la historia sea leída por más fans y personas gracias a la traducción.

Espero que les haya gustado este corto pero revelador capítulo y estén atentas al próximo que se pone mejor aun!

Para los que quieran agregarme mi cuenta de twitter es myssyli , a los que me siguen a veces los sorprendo con adelantos del capítulo y resulta muy interesante :D .

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (que espero que sea pronto o de verdad voy a morir x_X)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enamorada del plomero**_

_Regla Número Seis_

_Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta porque nunca sabrás que esconden sus páginas._

oOo

Sakura apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior. Por alguna extraña razón no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño ya que _algo _en su mente no la dejaba, sin embargo no lograba descifrar qué era lo que le molestaba.

Se salió de su casa tan pronto como se levantó, no probó el desayuno que le había preparado su padre; lo cual era algo extraño para ambos, ella y su padre. Sakura siempre desayunaba lo que su padre preparaba, esto no era algo normal.

El taxi se detuvo en frente del edificio que se caía a pedazos y Sakura todavía dudosa se bajó. Ella inhaló profundamente y caminó hacia la puerta, se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo su dichoso compañero de cuarto a esas horas. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Estaría preocupado? Si lo estaba, ¿debería importarle a ella? No es que le importaba que a él le importase que a ella le importara que a él le importase…Bueno, basta.

_¿Qué estaban causando sus palabras en mi mente? _Casi lo dice en voz alta.

Tan pronto como Sakura puso un pie dentro del lobby fue recibida con un horrible espectáculo frente a sus ojos. En medio de toda la conmoción estaba su castaño compañero de departamento el cual estaba siendo empujado, jalado sin mencionar sofocado por regalos y mujeres que lo rodeaban como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Syaoran, de todas las mujeres que estaban en la habitación, solo miró a los ojos de Sakura. Por alguna extraña razón la cara de Sakura comenzó a enrojecer ante el contacto de sus ojos. La expresión del chico era de súplica.

Sakura giró su cabeza como pretendiendo que no había visto nada. _Eso te pasa por ser un maldito mujeriego._

─Li-san, nos enteramos que se quedó atrapado en el ascensor ayer, ─dijo una de las mujeres. ─ ¡Debe haber estado muy asustado! Le traje una sopa de gallina.

Sakura resopló en su mente. ¡_Pero…por favor! ¿Sopa de gallina? Que estuvo atrapado por unas horas no quiere decir que esté enfermo._

─Prueba estas hiervas, ─dijo otra rápidamente. ─Te servirá para relajarte.

─Señoritas, estoy muy agradecido, ─intentó decir Syaoran. ─Pero no puedo aceptar sus regalos.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ ¿No te gustan?

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a alejarse.

_Li Syaoran, experimenta las malvadas garras de las mujeres._

Y lo saludó con un gesto cariñoso mientras se alejaba.

_Oh si…mi día está completo._

zZz

Sakura apareció en el living con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, justo a tiempo para ver como Syaoran cerraba la puerta y entraba apresuradamente al departamento. Él se apoyó contra la puerta mientras respiraba jadeante como si un perro lo hubiese estado persiguiendo.

─ ¿No ha ido bien tu mañana? ─ No podía contenerse y no burlarse de él aunque sea un poco.

Él le dirigió una mirada rápida y arqueó la ceja. ─ ¿Por qué estás tan elegante?

Sakura miró el vestido de tubo que llevaba puesto y luego miró al chico confundida. ─ ¿No es lindo el vestido?

─N-no, no es eso. ─ Empezó a tartamudear. ─ Es solo que…por qué…emm estás así vestida?

─ ¿Acaso no puedo vestirme así? ─ Luego de decir esto ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

─Vamos, puedo guardar un secreto. ─Él la siguió, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la observaba atento. ─Y… ¿Cuándo es la cita?

Sakura enchufó la buclera en el tomacorriente y comenzó a secarse el pelo con el secador mientras esperaba que la buclera estuviera lista. ─ ¿Puedo tomarme un par de horas libres a la tarde?

─Entonces es verdad que tienes una cita. ─dijo él divertido. Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle que había querido insinuar con eso. Se limitó a rodar los ojos y silenciar sus palabras con el sonido del secador. ─Alísalo.

Apagó el secador de pelo. ─ ¿Qué?

─Te verás mejor con el cabello liso y ese vestido. ─dijo el castaño. Y con esas palabras se retiró caminando.

Sakura se miró al espejo tratando de no reírse por sus palabras. Como si lo fuera a escuchar. ¿Qué sabía él? Bah.

Diez minutos después…

─ ¿Así? ─Ella le preguntó mientras entraba al living.

Syaoran la miró por sobre la revista de bikinis que estaba leyendo y sonrió pícaro. ─Perfecta.

_Eres tan patética Sakura._ Se dijo a sí misma sin comprender por qué se había molestado en seguir su consejo. Su _estúpido _pequeño consejo que resultó ser _no_ tan estúpido después de todo.

─ ¿Y quién es tu cita? ─le preguntó de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en el sillón. ─Mi prome…alguien. ─Rápidamente cambió de palabra. No podía decirle que estaba comprometida. No sabía porque se lo ocultaba, ni siquiera estaban en una _relación_. Él era solo el molesto y fastidioso vecino/jefe.

Él encogió los hombros. ─ Como tu digas.

Sakura esperó que continuara hablando.

─Lo voy a reducir de tu paga.

Sabía que él estaba siendo _demasiado _bueno.

─Bien. ─ella murmuró. ─Entonces voy a pedir el día por enfermedad. Los días por enfermedad me los pagas ¿verdad?

Él se rió. ─ ¿Piensas que soy tan rico como para pagarte lo días por enfermedad?

─ ¿Qué hay de las vacaciones entonces?

─Uno nunca sabe cuando las cañerías pueden necesitar ser reparadas.

¿En donde se había metido? ¿Acaso era un…adicto al trabajo? Dios, él sabía cómo hacer trabajar a un esclavo…Momento…eso no estaba bien. Ahora que volvía a repetir las palabras en su cabeza sonaba _raro. _Por Dios santo, su manera de pensar era contagiosa.

─ ¿Siempre haces eso?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos. ─ ¿Qué?

─ Hacer…_eso._ ─La miró con extrañeza. ─Como si estuvieras en la luna cuando estas teniendo una conversación con una persona.

─A veces…

Él volvió a la lectura de la revista. Sakura lo observaba detenidamente desde donde estaba sentada. No sabía por qué pero esa mañana estaba esperando una reacción por parte de él.

Se preguntaba si acaso él recordaba lo que le había dicho en el elevador. ¿Había sido una broma? Al parecer aquellas palabras no significaban nada para él. Quizás estaba en lo cierto al pensar que era un mujeriego. Después de todo su primo había dado a entender que muchas veces no llegaba a dormir de noche, entonces no debería sorprenderse que estuviese jugando con ella. Eso era normal para él.

─ Lo que dije es cierto. ─Nuevamente escuchó su voz de la nada.

Ella no podía ver su rostro tras la revista. ─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que dije en el elevador es cierto. ─continuó.

─¿Co..omo? ─ Ella quería preguntar '¿Cómo es posible?' pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en el garganta.

Él encogió los hombros, todavía seguía detrás de la revista. ─Es verdad.

Sakura miró el puso confundida. ─N..o no juegues conmigo.

─Ya casi es mediodía. ─dijo el joven cambiando de tema rápidamente. ─Deberías ir saliendo.

Ella pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era…irse.

Buscó su cartera y se paró lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta. El silencio llenó la habitación mientras que sus pasos hicieron eco. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar su nuca y se fue en silencio.

zZz

─ ¡Señorita Kinomoto!

Sakura buscó con la mirada a la persona que la llamó por su nombre apenas entró al restaurante. Vio a un hombre de pelo negro que la saludaba desde la esquina derecha. Sakura entrecerró los ojos un poco para mirarlo bien.

_Maravilloso. Ratón de biblioteca de pelo negro._

Después de todo Nakuru no estaba equivocada. Sakura tomó aire profundamente antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el hombre. Sonrió de la manera más falsa en el universo cuando él se levantó para correrle la silla.

─Gracias. ─dijo agradecida y tomó asiento. ─ ¿Esperó mucho?

─Apenas acabo de llegar. ─el hombre respondió con caballerosidad. ─Señorita Kinomoto, ¿desea algo de beber?

─Agua por favor.

Sakura lo miró mientras le hacia una seña al mozo para ordenar las bebidas. Tenía que admitir que era un caballero. Quizás estar comprometida con él no era tan malo como pensaba. Este tipo era muchísimo mejor que _Li Syaoran._

Rápidamente puso sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él? ¿Y por qué los estaba comparando? Era _obvio_ que Syaoran no era rival para _este_ hombre-un graduado de la escuela Ivy League. ¿O era al revés…? Aunque Syaoran era mucho más lindo.

Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

─Señorita Kinomoto…

Sakura se estremeció ante tanta formalidad. ¿Acaso no estaban comprometidos?

─Puedes decirme Sakura.

─Señorita Kinomoto…

_Es muy persistente, ¿no?_

─Sakura. ─lo corrigió esta vez sonando molesta.

─Sakura, ─le hizo caso. ─Mi jefe…

¿Qué tenía que ver su jefe en su primera conversación?

─Él me pidió que le dijera que iba a verla luego de tres meses a partir de ahora. ─ hizo una pausa cuando el mozo trajo las bebidas y esperó a que se fuera para volver a hablar. ─Me disculpo en nombre de mi jefe ya que él no pudo venir el día de hoy. Siente que es muy pronto para conocerla y me pidió que atrasáramos su cita para luego de tres meses.

Sakura lo detuvo con la mano. ─E…espere… ¡¿usted no es mi prometido?! ─El hombre movió la cabeza. ─ ¡¿Entonces quién diablos es usted y por qué estoy sentada en la misma mesa si usted no es mi prometido?!

─Mi nombre es Fujiwara Koji, ─dijo con tranquilidad. ─Soy el asistente personal del Sr….de su prometido.

_¿Entonces Touya y Nakuru me hablaron de su asistente?_

_Esto es tan frustrante._ ─ ¿Y cuál es el nombre de mi prometido entonces?

Koji le sonrió amablemente. ─Lo lamento señorita Kinomoto pero sólo soy un mensajero. Deberá preguntarle a su familia.

─ ¿Me puede decir cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué hay tanto secreto? ─ preguntó Sakura. ─Sé que vivió la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos…_Ay Dios mío, _¿acaso es como James Bond o el Señor Smith?

El hombre lanzó una carcajada. ─Me temo que mi jefe es _todo _lo contrario.

─Entonces… ¿usted no es él?

Él negó con la cabeza.

_Fantástico. _Se había producido para nada. ─ ¿Quiere al menos almorzar conmigo?

Sonrió. ─Señorita Kinomoto, no puedo contarle nada.

─ ¿Puede decirme como es él? ─le dijo la joven. ─ ¿O…a qué se dedica?

─Ama trabajar.

─Se parece a alguien que conozco.

─Es estricto pero es bueno con los empleados.

─ ¿Y sobre su historial en…relaciones?

─Eso va a tener que preguntárselo usted cuando lo vea. ─respondió de buen humor el hombre de pelo negro. ─Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a almorzar con usted Señorita Kinomoto, debo volver a mi trabajo. ¿Desea que le dé a mi jefe un mensaje de su parte?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ─Fue un placer conocerlo, Koji.

─El placer fue mío señorita.

─Y por favor dígame Sakura.

El hombre se levantó sonriente. ─Espero que tenga un buen día señorita Sakura.

Sakura suspiró mientras el hombre se alejaba. Al menos eso era mejor que 'Señorita Kinomoto' ¿no? Definitivamente. Miró su reloj y frunció apenas el entrecejo. Había salido del departamento hace media hora, sería muy vergonzoso volver a esa hora.

_Genial._ Tomó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa y casi grita escandalizada al ver los precios. ¿Quién era tan estúpido para pagar $300 por una simple ensalada de pollo? ¿De qué rayos estaba hecha esa ensalada? ¿De diamantes?

Sakura decidió que lo mejor para su cuenta bancaria era ir a comer a un local de comidas rápidas o comida chatarra. Empezó a caminar por las calles sin saber bien a donde se dirigía. Se dejaba guiar por sus pies que la llevaban por donde ellos querían ir.

Luego de una pequeña caminata la joven se encontró para en frente a la tienda de café donde la prima de Syaoran trabajaba. Lentamente empujó la puerta y mientras entraba buscó con la mirada a la otra joven. En vez que encontrar a la pelinegra, encontró a un sujeto más interesante.

Lamirada _ese _joven se encontró con la de ella, éste rápidamente agarró el menú de la mesa para cubrirse el rostro. Sakura rodó los ojos, luego observó a la chica que estaba a su lado y tenía sus manos en la falda del joven.

Hizo una pequeña mofa y caminó hacia el mostrador. Meiling salía de la cocina.

─Hey!─la saludo Sakura.

Meiling estaba sorprendida al verla. ─ ¡Oh por dios! ¡Luces preciosa!

Sakura sonrió. ─Gracias.

─ ¿Deseas ordenar algo?

─Una taza de café sería fantástico.

La pelinegra respondió sonriente. ─ ¡Enseguida!

Sakura giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a cierto castaño. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo lo cual era detestable. Rodó los ojos al ver con repulsión como la chica jugueteaba con el cabello del muchacho.

─ ¿Una escena desagradable verdad?

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos. ─ ¿Hoe?

─No sé como hace para aguantar a tipas como esas. ─la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo. ─Sé que es un mujeriego pero al menos podría salir con alguien un poco más…digno.

─ ¿Es…muy mujeriego? ─Sakura no podía entender el por qué de su curiosidad.

Meiling la miró durante un breve segundo antes de colocar la taza de café en el mostrador. ─Él es un hombre muy fiel una vez que encuentra alguien con quien comprometerse.

─ ¿Ha encontrado a alguien ya?

La pelinegra sonrió─ ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─Sakura trató de disimular su sonrojo. ─Yo solo preguntaba ya que como se la pasa todo el tiempo coqueteando es difícil imaginarlo comprometido con una persona. Tú sabes.

─Hey Sakura te pido disculpas por lo que ocurrió el otro día. ─dijo la otra chica en voz baja. ─ Es solo que pensaba que eras una más de esas tipas.

Sakura solo sonrió. Quizás Meiling no era tan mala al final, incluso empezaba a caerle bien.

─No te preocupes. ─respondió Sakura. ─Syaoran me contó que estas tratando de vivir por tu cuenta.

─Me canse de vivir bajo las reglas de mi familia.

─Dímelo a mí. ─dijo divertida Sakura.

─De todos modos sigo siendo más afortunada de lo que tú piensas. ─dijo sonriente Meiling. ─Trabajar en la tienda es mil veces mejor que trabajar como secretaria de mi primo.

─Di eso de nuevo. ─Sakura murmuró por bajo. ─Tu primo es insoportable.

─ ¿Soy insoportable? ─Sakura dio un pequeño salto en la silla cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de ella. ─¿Estás hablando de mi a mis espaldas?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. ─No, estoy hablando en tu cara.

El castaño hizo una pequeña mueca. ─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ─Estuvo maravillosamente perfecta. ¿Cómo estuvo _tu _cita?

─ ¿Acaso alguien está celosa?

─ ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De _qué?_ ─ Sakura resopló, lanzando una mirada a la chica que colgaba de su brazo.

Syaoran alejó las manos de la chica de su brazo. ─Solo la invité a tomar un café, ─ dijo a la defensiva. ─ Y hablamos. Eso es todo.

Sakura se volvió a girar para no mirarlo mientras se obligaba a mantener la mirada en el líquido oscuro que tenia frente a ella. ─No es algo que me incumba. No me importa lo que hagas, solo eres mi jefe. ─Le dio un sorbo al café. ─No se sienta tan alagado Sr. Li.

Syaoran levanto una ceja divertido. ─Muy bien señorita Kinomoto…─dijo con calma. ─ ¿Está lista para volver al trabajo?

─ _¿Qué?_

─No te contraté para que te sientes a holgazanear.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. ─Bien. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

─Li-san, ¿te importaría llevarme de vuelta a mi trabajo? ─dijo la zorr..err lo que ella quería decir era 'rubia'.

─ ¿Sabes conducir? ─el castaño la miró a Sakura.

Ella pestañó un par de veces. ─¿Q..qué?

─Sería mucho mejor que tu nos lleves.

─Es _tu _automóvil. ─lo regañó─ ¿Por qué no conduces tu?

Él le sonrió. Ella apretó los dientes. Él volvió a sonreír. Ella rodó los ojos. Él sonrió ampliamente. Ella gimió y le quitó las llaves de sus manos. ─Gracias.

Sakura gruñó. _Ohh…Odio a este hombre._

zZz

Sakura trataba de concentrarse en la carretera pero era muy difícil conducir cuando detrás estaba sentado un gorila hambriento que se comportaba como una hiena chiflada. No, no estaba refiriéndose a Syaoran. Ella se refería a la cabeza hueca que colgaba de su brazo. No podía creer que la hiciera manejar. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Se sentía realmente asqueada al ver como la tipa-hiena se le tiraba encima al castaño en el asiento trasero. ¿Acaso no tenía algo de dignidad o un poco de vergüenza?

¿Cómo podía él aguantarla?

_Hombres. _Ellos serían capaces de soportar cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir algo. En qué mundo tan tan triste vivía.

Sakura detuvo el auto en frente a un bar. _Oh, sorprendente. _

Sakura pretendió mirar hacia otro lado cuando Syaoran acompañó a la chica dentro del bar. Ella miraba su reloj y controlaba cuando tardaba Syaoran en salir. _Seis minutos y treinta y siete segundos._

Él dio un pequeño golpe en la ventana del conductor. Sakura bajó la ventanilla.─ ¿Qué desea señor Li?

─Una mujer tan elegante como usted no debería conducir con un vestido tan hermoso.

Oh…que irónicas eran sus palabras.

Sakura se movió al asiento del acompañante. Syaoran se metió en el coche y la miró con una mirada que ella no lograba descifrar. No sabía por qué pero nunca podía comprender cuáles eran sus expresiones o que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Él era como un misterio, un rompecabezas sin resolver. Por momentos era el pervertido más estúpido en la faz de la tierra, por otros momentos podía ser el ser más temible y por otros el hombre más dulce y perfecto. Ella no lograba entenderlo del todo.

Tomemos por ejemplo ese día. El Syaoran de esa mañana era diferente al Syaoran del elevador. Cuando le dijo que se alisara el pelo en vez de rizarlo, él mostró un lado que ella ya había visto cuando le preparó el desayuno. Luego de repente cambió de nuevo a su lado mujeriego cuando lo sorprendió coqueteando en la tienda de café (sin mencionar que trató de ocultarse al principio). Y de la nada, da un giro de 180º y se comporta como el dulce encantador que le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cuál de todos era el verdadero? ¿El mujeriego, el hombre pensativo o el galán roba corazones?

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─le preguntó suevamente poniendo su mano en la frente de la castaña. ─No pareces estar enferma, ¿piensas que puedes trabajar hoy?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y alejó la mano de su frente. ─S..si.

Él encogió los hombros levemente y puso el automóvil en movimiento. ─¿Quieres volver al apartamento a cambiarte? Hoy vas a trabajar muy duro y no querrás arruinar ese lindo vestido.

Sakura blanqueó los ojos ante el sarcasmo. ─Estaré bien, muchas gracias.

─Si tú lo dices. ─se sonrió.

zZz

─Cuando me contrataste nunca mencionaste que tendría que hacer este tipo de trabajo. ─Sakura ignoró el dolor que estaba destrozando sus uñas y tiró del refrigerador con todas sus fuerzas. ─Tu solo dijiste que haría un poco de papeleo y limpieza. ¡Nunca dijiste nada sobre mover un refrigerador!

─Todavía no puedo ver nada. ─dijo él. ─Tira un poco más.

─ ¿Por qué no haces esto? ─Se quejó por sexta vez en cinco segundos.

Él caminó con los brazos cruzados en el pecho hasta quedar frente a ella. ─ Te advertí que hoy ibas a trabajar duro.

La chica hizo un puchero. ─No es gracioso. ¡Ayúdame!

Él dio una pequeña carcajada. ─Así es como debes hacerlo, boba. ─Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta que estaba ocurriendo, él de se acerco por detrás y puso su cuerpo contra ella. ─A la cuenta de tres…tira. ─Continuó poniendo sus manos sobre las de la joven. ─Uno…

Sakura podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora.

─Dos…

Y más rápido.

─Tres.

Ella perdió el equilibrio cuando el refrigerador se movió y cayó en los brazos del castaño. Esa posición estaba haciéndose familiar…

─Te dije que así debes hacerlo. ─le susurró en el oído.

─Y-yo necesito usar el baño. Rápidamente se movió lejos de sus brazos y salió corriendo de la cocina. ─ ¿Puedo usar el baño? ─le preguntó al dueño de la casa cuando entró a la sala de estar.

─Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

─Gracias.

Sakura se echó agua fría en la cara esperando que eso pudiera despertarla. Se miró al espejo y se quedó parada mirando su reflejo. Estática.

Tal vez si se quedaba quieta podría darse un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez pensándolo con claridad sería capaz de entender lo que sucedía.

Tal vez podría entender a _ese _hombre.

**N de T: **Merezco morir torturada de la peor forma. Lo sé! Gracias por sus reviews! Ya vamos 58 reviews! Todavía no lo creo, es la primera historia que tengo el honor de traducir y es mi primera experiencia como escritora en .

Hablando un poco del capítulo… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con el prometido de Sakura? ¿Cuál de todos los Syaoran es su preferido? Fue muy divertido traducir este capítulo porque Sakura es muy ocurrente y piensa las cosas mil veces. En cambio Syaoran actúa así sin más, sin reparos!

Espero que les haya gustado y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Para los que quieran agregarme mi cuenta de twitter es myssyli o facebook Rocio Li (myssy).

Un abrazo enorme a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enamorada del plomero**_

_Regla Número Siete_

_Soñar despierta con tu jefe **nunca** es una buena idea,_

_Especialmente cuando **hablas** en sueños._

**oOo**

Sakura se tiró en el sillón apenas hubo entrado al apartamento, arrojó los tacones por la habitación y lanzó su bolso hacia cualquier lado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que podía pensar sobre su "poca femineidad" su dichoso compañero de apartamento. Estaba tan cansada que poco le importaba la impresión que él podría tener de ella. Después de todo _él _era el culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Él debería estar _disculpándose_ por tratarla de _esa_ manera. Una dama como ella, si es que podía hablar a su favor, no fue criada para hacer trabajos_ manuales_.

Podía no descender de una familia de la nobleza pero su familia estaba por arriba de las normales ya que su padre era un arqueólogo muy respetado por la sociedad. Ella no debería ser tratada de _esa_ manera. Empujar y acarrear refrigeradores, parchar e instalar canaletas, desagües y cañerías-sin mencionar que tenia que trabajar en el baño de las personas- no era el tipo de trabajo que esperaba encontrar. Ella quería ser una secretaría y de hecho se había postulado para _ser_ una secretaria.

─Oh, Dios mío, no siento mi cuerpo…─ rezongó la joven.

─ Deja de lloriquear.

¿_Lloriquear_? ¿Quien estaba lloriqueando? Ella simplemente estaba _expresando_ su dolor. ¿Acaso era algo malo hacerlo?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle y él no volvió a decir nada luego de eso. Sakura cerró sus ojos y permaneció en silencio. El silencio era demasiado. ─ ¿Syaoran…?─lo llamó.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─él contestó.

Al menos sabía que todavía estaba en la habitación. ─Nada. ─le respondió─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─agregó al poco tiempo, ya que estaba muy aburrida. Por alguna razón no se sentía bien si no escuchaba su voz. Se había acostumbrado a escucharlo. Extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sentía _normal_.

─Estaba mirando algo.─dijo el joven.

─¿Pornografía? ─no se pudo aguantar el comentario, salió de su boca sin pensarlo.

Lo escuchó resoplar apenas. ─No soy un pervertido las veinticuatro horas del día, lo sabes.

─¿Entonces admites que eres pervertido?

─Soy un hombre después de todo.

No discutió con él sobre eso, después de todo él _era _un hombre. Decidió dejar pasar el comentario y se levantó del sofá. ─Voy a tomar un baño─le informó la joven.

─Antes de irte… ¿Qué quieres cenar? ─le preguntó él.

─Comida china─ella le dio una respuesta al azar. Cuando ella se fue de la habitación el muchacho empezó a murmurar cosas para sí mismo.

zZz

Sakura respiró relajada luego del muy largo baño de burbujas. Un baño relajante era el remedio al cansancio de las mujeres, especialmente si la mujer trabajaba para un adicto al trabajo que casualmente es nada más y nada menos que su compañero de departamento. Sakura se puso el pijama con prisa. Se aseguró de no vestir nada muy "revelador" teniendo en cuenta con _quien_ vivía. No había necesidad alguna de que ella provocara una reacción _indeseable_ por parte del chico…eso sería un infierno…o ¿el paraíso?

Se lavó la cara y se aplicó las cremas nocturnas. Tenía una para cada cosa: acné, hidratantes, arrugas, antiage, etc. Dios bendiga estos productos. Eran la solución a cada preocupación en la vida de una mujer. Lamentablemente el _problema_ de Sakura no podía resolverse con un milagro envasado.

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a sus inseguridades, recordó las palabras de Syaoran. Él simplemente le hizo ver que estaba muy paranoica con respecto a esas cosas. También le dijo que la belleza es natural, que no se compraba con dinero y que no venía envasada.

¿Cómo sabía de su problema?

La había atrapado maldiciendo a la mujer que estaba coqueteando con él. En realidad, no era algo sorprendente, ya que la mayoría de sus clientes eran mujeres y el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento coqueteaba con él. Sakura estaba tan concentrada quejándose que no lo vio volver al vehículo y él escuchó lo que decía sobre "unos enormes y estúpidos pechos" y que "Dios era muy injusto" en cuanto a las mujeres respecta. Él se rió y le aconsejó conseguir una pelotita de goma para desestresarse en vez de murmurar para ella misma o que al menos aprendiera a no ser escuchada por los demás al murmurar.

Luego del vergonzoso episodio, Sakura se hizo una nota mental: comprar una pelota de goma lo más rápido posible. Se preguntaba si no se podía encargar una que tenga la cara de Syaoran.

Sakura miró al reloj que estaba en la pared y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había estado cerca de dos horas en el baño. Agarró rápidamente sus cosas y salió del baño para hacerle saber a su compañero que no había muerto ahogada en la bañera. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al momento que vio al castaño dormido en el sofá y abrazando un almohadón contra su pecho. Sakura se obligó a contener su risa. Él se veía…erm…lindo durmiendo de esa manera. _Como un bebé_, pensó.

Su mirada se posó en los platos de comida que estaban en la mesa. Ella pestañó asombrada. _¿Había preparado la cena?_

Ella había pensado que él iba a ordenar la cena a una restaurante chino o algo por el estilo. Nunca se imaginó que él cocinaría la cena. ¿Habría estado esperando a que ella saliera del baño?

Sakura suspiró y en señal de frustración se desordenó el pelo. Esto estaba ocurriendo nuevamente. Pensamientos confusos hacia él volvían a surgir. Justo cuando había decidido que él era un completo idiota, este hacia algo tremendamente dulce y…no, no tenia palabras para describirlo. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era: ¿_Por qué…?_

Tomó una frazada del closet y la puso gentilmente sobre el joven. Se quedó escuchando el ritmo de su respiración. Debía estaba realmente exhausto, aun más exhausto que ella. Ahora haciendo una recapitulación de los hechos ocurridos ese día, se sentía avergonzada y culpable por hacerlo responsable de su dolor. No es que el no hubiera hecho nada y se había sentado a ver como ella trabajaba como esclava. De hecho la había ayudado con el trabajo pesado…y con el liviano también. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella se había pasado el día hablando con los clientes, llevando su caja de herramientas la cual no era nada liviana. ¿Eso contaba como una tarea no?

Sakura tenía ganas de abofetearse a ella misma por haberse comportado con una niña mimada.

Sin embargo él no dijo ni una palabra. Incluso cuando ella le dijo cosas que él no se merecía, no había dicho una sola palabra, tan solo sonreía mientras ella se quejaba sobre lo desafortunada que era por trabajar con él.

Sakura se sentó y trató de recordar las palabras exactas que le había dicho. _Oh dios…_se acordó de palabras no-tan-agradables que había utilizado. _Soy una perra._

Se sentía muy disgustada consigo misma. Siempre había odiado a las personas que juzgaban a otras basadas en la primera impresión, sin embargo ella apenas lo había tratado acorde a su primera impresión. Más que la primera impresión, la _segunda_ la había llevado a pensar que no era nada más ni nada menos que un imbécil pervertido.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo mejor. A pesar de la manera desagradable en que lo trataba él todavía convivía con ella.

_Soy una persona horrible._

zZz

─Okey. ¿Alguien secuestró a la vieja Sakura Kinomoto y la reemplazó por otra persona o sigo soñando? ─esa fue la reacción de Syaoran al ver a Sakura haciendo el desayuno para ambos. No era un desayuno como el de todos los días, había cocinado esponjosos omelettes y le había servido un vaso de leche. El otro día casi lo mata por beberse su leche y ahora se la estaba _dando?_ El mundo iba a acabar pronto.

─¿Qué quieres decir con '¿Alguien secuestró a la vieja Sakura Kinomoto' eh? ¿Qué tenia de malo mi 'yo' de antes…momento…─Sakura se detuvo en el medio de la oración. ─ ¿Soñaste conmigo?

Syaoran se aclaró la voz. ─Nunca dije eso.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ─Bien, ¿Vas a comer o no?

Él miró el plato de omelette como si estuviese debatiendo internamente si debía comerlo o no. Sakura resopló exasperada antes de decir ─No, no le puse veneno-

Él sonrió complacido. ─No estaba pensando en eso. Es solo que estoy…_sorprendido._

─¿Por qué?

─Porque estas siendo amable.

─¿Acaso soy una persona antipática?

─N-no, no quise decir eso. ─siguió. ─Es solo que…normalmente no eres _demasiado_ amable conmigo. Hasta creo que me odias.

Sakura estaba un poco avergonzada por sus palabras. ¿Eso era lo que él pensaba? ¿Qué ella lo odiaba? De ninguna manera había querido darle a entender eso.

Era cierto, a ella no le caía _del todo_ bien el joven pero en ningún momento lo había _odiado_. Por ejemplo Eriol y ella. El tipo verdaderamente le ponía los pelos de punta pero nunca lo había odiado, tan solo lo maldecía con una pasión extrema.

─Gracias de todos modos. ─le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le daba una mordida al omelette. ─Dios, desearía que fueras así de amable todo el tiempo. De esa manera podre comer deliciosos omelettes todas las mañanas.

Sakura se sonrió ante el comentario. ─Hey Syaoran…─decía lentamente. ─…yo quiero disculparme.

Él paro de comer y la miró confundido. ─¿Por?

─La manera en la que me comporté contigo ayer. ─le dijo─ Actué como una niña mimada.

Él rió. ─No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Sakura trató de no dirigirle una mirada mortal. ─Estoy tratando de ser una persona civilizada, ya sabes.

─Lo sé. ─remarcó. ─Y estoy siendo honesto. Te comportaste como una niña malcriada.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Se rendía, nunca iban a estar de acuerdo en algo. ─Voy a tratar de ser menos malcriada de ahora en más.

─Agrega paranoica también.

─Esta tentando su suerte Señor Li.

Él sonrió apenas. ─Tratar no duele.

─Sabes…no eres tan mal tipo. ─comento casualmente Sakura.

─¿Recién te das cuenta?

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos…nuevamente. ─Lo eres del todo.

─¿Te refieres a que soy sexy?

Sakura agarró el vaso de leche cuando el trataba de alcanzarlo. ─El engreído Syaoran no merece la leche de Sakura.

Syaoran alzó las cejas. ─¿La leche de _Sakura?_

Sakura se masajeó las sienes. ─Eres _tan _pervertido.

─Y sabes que me amas por eso. ─le guiñó el ojo mientras le quitaba el vaso de leche de las manos.

Sakura suspiró resignada. No estaba del todo equivocado. Tampoco había que confundir las cosas. Ella no lo_ amaba_, si es lo que están pensando. Maldición. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que _tanto_ le gustaba.

─Entonces…─decidió cambiar el tema. ─¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

─Es una lástima que hoy no pueda trabajar. ─Sakura saltó del asiento y exclamo 'Oh, mama!' en voz alta. ─Yo prefiero 'Oh, papacito'

Sakura trató que su comentario no le arruinara su momento de festejo. ─¿Por qué no vamos a trabajar hoy?

─Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.─prosiguió─Asuntos que resolver aquí y allá…ya sabes. Igual no sé por qué estas tan _feliz_. Solo dije que yo no iba a poder trabajar el día de hoy, nunca dije que tú _no_ tendrías que trabajar también.

Ella cambió la expresión de su cara de momento a otro. ─¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

─Necesito que te quedes en casa y hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas de mi parte.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ─Dime que estas bromeando.

Él bebió hasta la última gota de leche y puso el vaso en el fregadero, luego se dio unos golpecitos en el estomago. ─Eres la secretaria.

Maldición. Tendría que haber envenenado el omelette pero su conciencia una vez más no se lo había permitido.

_Estupendamente maravilloso._

zZz

─ ¿Señorita Yoko? ─dijo Sakura al teléfono. ─Buenos días, soy la secretaria del señor Li. La llamo para comunicarle que él no podrá ir el día de hoy pero lo hará tan pronto como se lo permita su agenda. Disculpe el motivo de mi corto llamado.

Ella colgó el teléfono y no dejó que la mujer del otro lado de la línea le preguntara algo sobre su estúpido jefe. Sakura había aprendido la lección de la peor manera. Cuando tratas con clientes que en un noventa y nueve por ciento son mujeres divorciadas o solteras, lo que necesitas decir debe ser breve para poder escapar de sus garras lo más rápido posible.

Sakura le dio un vistazo a la lista de nombres en el anotador y soltó un gruñido. Le faltaba un poco más de un cuarto lo que probablemente iba a tomar unas dos o tres horas más. Estaba harta del teléfono ya que había pasado toda la mañana haciendo y contestando llamadas.

¿Cuándo terminaría esta tortura?

Una mujer más que preguntara por Li Syaoran y probablemente se arrancaría la cabeza y alimentaria a los tiburones o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué era lo grandioso acerca de él? Era un odioso, pervertido, grosero—por supuesto era _increíblemente _apuesto y a veces podía ser dulce pero eso no compensaba sus malas cualidades. ¿Esas _eran_ sus malas cualidades no?...¿Acaso tenía una mala cualidad?

_¿¡De qué estás hablando Sakura!? _Se abofeteó mentalmente.

Sin embargo tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que veían las otras mujeres en él. ¿Qué fantasías tendrían cuando lo veían en persona?

Sakura se inclinó hacia la mesa y apoyó la pera en su mano mientras trataba de imaginar lo que esas mujeres podrían pensar cuando tenían en frente a Li Syaoran. Cada una de ella lo quería…no solo lo _querían_…lo DESEABAN.

Miró hacia el reloj y suspiró. Era las doce y algo del medo día. Recostó la cabeza en la mesa, cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo. ─Todavía no entiendo que le ven. ─murmuró para sí misma.

_Sakura cayó de espaldas en la cama mientras tomaba a Syaoran del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba con ella. Él abrió su boca para decir algo o trató de decir algo pero Sakura no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella lo usó como ventaja para acercarlo hacia ella y acortar la distancia entre ellos. Él recorrió suavemente sus labios con su lengua._

─_Oh, Syaoran…_─_gimió._ ─_Syaoran…_

─Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe. La realidad la golpeó en la cara cuando miró boquiabierta al hombre que estaba frente a ella. ─Dios mío…

─Así que _estabas_ soñando conmigo…─sonrió un poco arrogante mientras se acercaba a la joven.

─¡N-no te me a-cerques!─Sakura dijo aterrorizada y retrocedió un paso.

El sonrió con satisfacción. ─Juzgando por como gemías en el sueño, creo que deseabas algo más…_Sa ku ra._ ─Ella sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre de esa manera. ─Desearías que no fuera un sueño verdad? ─él se acercó. ─Tu quieres…─siguió acercándose. ─Tu fantaseas con…─La arrinconó dejándola sin escapatoria. ─Tu me _deseas._

─¡No hagas que te pegue ahí de nuevo! ─ella le advirtió.

Syaoran ignoró la advertencia y la empujó contra la pared mientras dejaba un camino de besos alrededor de su cuello. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la nuca y repitió el camino hacia atrás. ─No lo niegues Sakura…─dijo esto y empezó a succionar con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él deslizó una mano bajo su remera, sentía la suavidad de su piel mientras que su otra mano recorría su cintura dibujando las curvas de su figura. Sakura se sentía algo _vulnerable._

Ella sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y que su cuerpo pedía _algo_ _más._ No estaba segura que era lo que esperaba pero parecía que su cuerpo entero respondía a sus caricias por sí solo y pedía más.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ─_…por favor…_─dijo sin respiración.

─¿Sakura?

─_Hmm.._

─¡Despierta, cabeza hueca! ─una voz que provenía de la nada le gritó.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a un Syaoran muy enojado. Se frotó los ojos y echo un vistazo a la hora…¿6:37 PM? ¿Había dormido seis horas? Dios mío, eso quería decir que…

─Hoeee…¡Fue un sueño! ─se quejó.

Okay. ¿_Qué_ estaba pasando con ella? ¿Estaba decepcionada porque sólo había sido un sueño?

─¿Qué estabas soñando? Podía escuchar tus gemidos desde afuera. De hecho…_no _me lo cuentes. ─dijo él. ─A menos que...yo estuviera en el, claro.

Él le guiñó el ojo divertido.

Sakura gruñó y se dio una palmada en la frente.

_Oh, ni te imaginas._ Pensó internamente con exasperación.

¿Cómo pudo soñar con él? Y no se había tratado de un sueño común y corriente. Soñar que lo deseaba en el sueño era ya suficientemente malo pero nooo…ella tenía que soñar que lo deseaba en sueño que estaba en _otro_ sueño.

_¿Esto era lo que él provocaba en las demás mujeres?_ Sakura pensó para sus adentros mientras lo miraba entrar al baño.

Si era así entonces…

_Rayos. Estoy en graves problemas. _

_Continuará_

**N de T:** Casi tres meses sin actualizar. ¡Me deben odiar! Mil disculpas a todos los fantásticos lectores que siguen la historia. Si encuentran algún error de redacción, gramatical, ortográfico etc. (debe haber miles!) les pido mil perdones pero no tengo otra persona que pueda revisar la historia ahora. Era muy fácil: esperar otra semana para actualizar o hacerlo ahora. No se imaginan lo que me divierte pero también lo complicado que es interpretar los sentimientos de Sakura. Esta vez no prometo nada sobre la siguiente actualización porque nunca puedo hacerla antes de tiempo. La próxima regla es muy graciosa pero es clave! Estén atentas a la próxima actualización . Si llegamos a los 90 reviews por ahí pueda actualizar antes de que termine el mes!¿ Qué dicen? ¿Llegaremos?  
Ya saben, me pueden encontrar en twitter: **myssyli** o facebook **Rocio Li** (myssy). Hay seguidores que ya me han agregado y me encanta leerlos! Gracias por su apoyo. De todos modos esta es una traducción por la cual no recibo más que su cariño y apoyo…pero eso es LO MEJOR que me ha pasado.


End file.
